A New Start
by The One And Only A Nice Person
Summary: The mostly true fiction about Evarine, a girl who leaves her home after the death of her parents to work in the palace. She ends up bumping into Loki (in more than one way). Post-Avengers through to post-TDW. Major smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Loki, or any of the Marvel characters featured within. I do own my lil OC's, but that is all.**

**Note: I highly appreciate constructive criticism, and am open to new ideas and thoughts you guys have about my story. If there's something you don't like, feel free to spout off about it, and if there is something you would like to be included, drop me a line in the handy dandy little review box at the bottom. No absolute promises, but I will try to accommodate all kindly voiced requests.**

Also, as to the pronunciation of Evarine, it sounds like Eh-va-reen.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and flung shafts of light on Evarine's sleeping face. Today she left for the palace. Evarine groaned at the thought of getting up and rolled over, seeking the sweet sleep that had evaded her for weeks. The sunlight was warm on her back, but served as a reminder of the time. Sighing heavily, she pushed herself out of bed and stumbled down the stairs, her grey eyes still mostly shut and wild auburn hair sticking up at odd angles. The kitchen was neat as per usual, and she sat down for her breakfast of fresh bread and honey.

After a short bath she donned her prettiest dress and waited, somewhat impatiently, for the Queen's carriage to arrive. Precisely on time, the footman knocked on Evarine's door and asked for her luggage. After securely strapping it to the back of the carriage, he held out his hand to Evarine. She gazed at her home for a moment, trying to capture the memory of it. The house itself was narrow, made of polished stone and wood with thick ivy crawling up the sides and azalea bushes encompassing it like a small barricade. Behind the house stretched a forest where Evarine ran and played for hours as a child. The footman cleared his throat politely, snapping Evarine from her reverie. With one last glance at her ancestral home, she turned and allowed herself to be helped into the carriage. It was a long ride to the palace. Evarine watched out the carriage window for several hours, dropping off to sleep just before they came to the city.

Evarine jolted awake as the carriage came to a stop. Stepping out cautiously, she stared in wonder at the sight before her. The setting sun shone reds and oranges across the shining walls, and the star-filled sky was alive with purples and greens in contrast to the towering golden palace. Everything was huge here, and she suddenly felt very insignificant. But the Queen herself asked her to work here, so she squared her shoulders and followed the servants who had already made it nearly inside with her bags. Her rooms were behind the servants' quarters and far smaller than most, but still larger than her own room had been. Where there had been cotton sheets, she found pale blue silk ones. The bed frame and furniture were polished cherry wood, and the walls were painted in the same pale blue as her sheets. Upon further exploration, she found a prodigious bath room with a tub as deep as her upper thighs and all manner of scented oils and herbs stacked neatly on the shelves. She wandered back into the main portion of her room and began unpacking.

A knock on the door made Evarine pause in the middle of refolding one of her undergarments, and she blushed slightly while quickly stuffing it away. Running to the door, she opened it and found another servant who told her to be ready for dinner in the servant's quarters in half an hour. She nodded and thanked him, wondering what a dinner would be like among the servants. Twenty minutes later, she was faced with a severe dilemma. She held up a pale yellow dress in one hand and a deep grey one in the other. Looking at herself between the two dresses in the vanity mirror, she scrunched her nose. _"One does not wear finery to the servants' dinner, do they?" _she questioned herself, weighing the possibilities. Finally she decided on the very plainest dress she owned, a plain off-white shift with a sash. It would be better to underdress than to overdress. Upon arriving, she was very glad to have dressed plainly, as almost all of the other servants had as well. She paused in the doorway before one of the footmen who had escorted her to the palace beckoned her to his table.

"I am Caldor," he began with a grin, "though many call me Cal."

"I am pleased to meet you, Caldor, my name is Evarine," she smiled back and sat across from him.

"If you will forgive such an invasive question, I am curious as to why one such as you would come to work in the palace," Caldor said, watching Evarine cautiously. Evarine's smile darkened slightly before she shrugged.

"One such as I is one in need of a new start. My father was one of the slain guards in the Jotun attack, and my mother passed of grief soon after. I have neither the funds nor inclination to live on my own, and the Queen has been very gracious."

Cal thought over her predicament a moment before asking, "And what of marriage? Surely you had suitors who could provide for you well enough." Evarine laughed heartily at that.

"You do me great honor, but alas, I had none. As a child I had quite the reputation for rambunctiousness, it is fine while still a child, but in a grown woman most men find it distasteful."

"I do not see why," Caldor smiled good naturedly, "rambunctious deeds are usually the most fun."

Evarine grinned at his words, glad for a shift of topic, and focused on her plate. The meal was simple but delicious, vegetable soup and fresh-from-the-oven biscuits. After dinner she bade Cal goodnight and found her way back to her chambers. The bed was very soft, and she drifted to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

**AN: **So that was the first chapter, please do review. I will give out cyber cookies and write special lil POVs if I get enough reviews! *shameless begging* And I know it wasn't nice of me not to put Loki in the first chapter, but never fear, he shall be appearing very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Evarine woke up early the next day to receive her orders from the head servant and saw a plain linen servant's dress folded and waiting on her chair. She pulled it on and ran a brush through her hair quickly. After a few minutes of searching, she found a pair of sturdy yet comfortable boots and laced them up. Walking to the kitchens, she hoped to get some breakfast before her duties started. The head servant was already in the kitchens, her position of authority made obvious despite her diminutive stature. She stood in the center between a few tables and the rest of the kitchen, her strong voice ringing out above the clamor. Servants of all kinds were rushing up to her with frantic expressions and leaving with determined ones. Evarine edged forward slowly, not wanting to interrupt the palace's more important issues. Having the head servant unhappy with you could make your live miserable, she reasoned, and was unwilling to take that chance. Fortunately, the head servant noticed Evarine's awkward presence and met her eyes, beckoning her over.

"Well, well, so you're the new one, eh?" the head servant smiled, "I am Adis. The Queen gave me specific instructions for you. Come along."

Adis handed Evarine a tray of food from one of the cooks and started out of the kitchen. Evarine was surprised at this revelation, but followed, cradling the tray. She had known the Queen asked her to serve at the palace due to her parents' untimely passing, but direct instructions from the Queen were rare and a great honor. She shifted the tray in her arms and wondered what her instructions were. They walked through many long corridors and down flights of steps, winding deeper and deeper into the heart of the palace. As they went farther, Evarine started to grow more and more nervous. Not many things were in this part of the palace, and if they were they certainly weren't good things. Finally they reached a heavily guarded door, which opened to another set of stairs. Evarine clenched her hands on the tray to keep them from shaking. She followed Adis into the room and froze. Dozens of prison cells glowing gold with pure magic for walls stretched below her. Adis, however, did not seem to mind the incredibly dangerous beings that surrounded them, and kept up her brisk pace, forcing Evarine to scurry after her like a fearful child. By the time Evarine was starting to overcome her irrational fear, they stopped before one of the cells' gates. Adis turned, and could now see Evarine's frightened, downcast eyes, and tense posture.

"Look at me, child."

Evarine looked up, and gasped quietly. Behind Adis stood Asgard's most notorious criminal, the traitor-prince, smirking down at her icily from his golden cell.

"You will bring the prince his meals thrice a day, these are your duties, do you understand?" Adis asked, not unkindly, and opened a slot for the prince's tray. Evarine grimaced apologetically at Adis and nodded, sliding the tray through the slot as quickly as she could without jarring it. Nodding to herself, Adis shut the latch and led Evarine back out of the dungeons. They had reached the kitchen when she spoke again.

"First meal at eight, second at noon, and third at six," she instructed, "These are your only duties. In the times between, you may do what you like. General meals are either an hour before or after the royal family's meals, though you might be able to sneak things from the kitchen just about any time. Just don't linger long unless you wish to be commandeered by one of the cooks. There is a market in town, and you shall be receiving an allowance,"-Evarine's eyes widened at that-"also the stables, library, and women's baths are open to your use." Adis smirked at Evarine's overwhelmed expression.

"Any questions?"

"I- Well, um- Where are the gardens?" Evarine stuttered, mentally slapping herself for blurting something so inane.

"All the way down that hallway," Adis began, pointing,"and to the left there is a set of wooden doors with roses carved on them. That is one of the lesser used entrances to the garden, but it is no less beautiful there. I imagine you do not wish to run into the royals while out for a stroll." Evarine paled at Adis's words. She had nearly died of fright seeing the cast-out prince, meeting any of the more respected royals any time soon was entirely out of the question. She followed Adis into the kitchen for breakfast then set out for the gardens.

* * *

Evarine inhaled the fresh garden air deeply. After being in the palace for so many hours the sweet smelling breezes were a welcome change. Following her nose, she wound through the expansive gardens, taking in the beauty that surrounded her. There were thousands of flowers, from roses and lavender to peonies and over a hundred varieties of dianthus. High hedges made for an expansive maze to the center, and the ground was paved in large, smooth river rocks. Finally understanding the reality of her situation, Evarine laughed. She had expected to work most hours of the day, yet here she was in the royal gardens, simply letting her feet take her where they wanted to go. Life was a beautiful thing indeed. Evarine was so distracted by musings of her own good fortune that she did not hear the light steps nearby. She skipped happily around the next corner and ran straight into something that certainly wasn't a hedge. Stumbling back, she quickly dropped into a low curtsy.

"Forgive me, I wasn't watching where I was going." _U__nderstatement of the decade, _she thought snarkily. The smiling man didn't seem at all taken aback by all of this, indeed, he simply smiled wider.

"And where were you going in such a hurry, dear girl?" he queried.

"Nowhere really," Evarine blurted, "I was hoping to find the source of this magnificent smell, though I wasn't hurrying, I was skipping." _Skipping? Really? Now he's going to think I'm an idiot as well as clumsy. _

"Ah, I see," the blonde man smirked, taking Evarine's hand and bowing to kiss it, "Fandral the Dashing, at your service, m'lady." Evarine blushed crimson at his words, she was the servant here.

"I am Evarine, and at yours," she managed to say after an awkward pause.

"Tell me, Lady Evarine, what brings you to the palace on this fine day?"

Evarine bit her lip before answering, "I work here, my lord."

Fandral's expression became slightly confused at that statement, but brightened again quickly, "And you have no duties to attend to?" he teased lightly.

"Naught but bringing the fallen prince his meals," she said with a small smile, "the rest of the time I have to do with what I please." Fandral's grin widened even more and he offered his arm to Evarine.

"Well then in that case, care to take a stroll through the gardens with me?"

"Dear Sir, I would remind you that we are already in the gardens," she smiled widely, taking the offered arm, "but if you so insist."

"Marvelous," Fandral said happily, and proceeded to lead her to the very center of the garden, where the Queen's roses were grown. The incredible beauty of Frigga's roses were matched only by their equally magnificent smell, which seemed to flow from them in the near-midday heat. Evarine reached out to touch one reverently, but thought better of it at the last second. Fandral noticed her hesitation.

"You can touch them, my dear," he said kindly. Evarine reached out again, stroking one of the velvety petals and inhaling its sweet smell.

"They are so beautiful," she breathed, looking up at Fandral with wonder in her eyes, "it is a amazing that anyone gets anything done at all with a place as incredible as this waiting for them." Fandral laughed.

"Darling, Evarine, it is because of places like these that we get things done. Why, it's why men fight, to protect their homes," Fandral then launched into one of his many valiant tales about he and the rest of the warriors three and Sif. Over the course of a few hours, Evarine's shyness had faded considerably, and she felt more and more at ease talking with Fandral. The sun was well on its way across the sky when she came back to reality with a jolt.

"Oh no," she exclaimed, standing from the bench they had been seated on, "Oh no, no, no."

Fandral looked up in alarm, "What is it, Lady Evarine?"

"I'm late!" she blurted, "Oh, Adis will have my head for this. I am so sorry my lord, but I must go," she added hastily before taking off towards the kitchen in a sprint. _Of all the hair-brained, lackadaisical, stupid tings I have done, this is by far the worst. The Queen, oh no, _she thought frantically, already imagining the noose 'round her neck. Evarine dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the plate that had been already set out for Prince Loki, hurrying down to the dungeons. She tried very hard not to look at him as she slid it through the slot in his cell.

"You are late."

The single sentence, spoken coldly, broke her resolution to keep her eyes down, and her eyes snapped up to his, wide with fear. His voice was as velvety as Frigga's roses, though it had no sweet quality to it. Evarine bowed quickly and rushed to apologize.

"I am truly sorry, my Prince-" she began but he cut her off with a bitter laugh.

"You will not do so again," he stated menacingly.

"Yes, my Prince," she said hesitantly, lingering a moment too long. _I must find a way to make up for this_, she thought.

Loki grew impatient with her cautious expression and snapped, "Spit it out, girl, or leave."

Evarine stuttered a bit before asking, "Is there anything else I can do for you, my Prince?"

The Prince's eyes narrowed, and he thought it over for a moment before answering with a smirk, "Yes, I should like some new books. You'll have to speak with the Queen to retrieve them."

Evarine saw his request for what it was, a punishment, but nodded nervously before turning away. He knew she would likely make an entire fool out of herself when she requested books from her Majesty, but the other possibility was much worse. Evarine needed the support of the palace, so she would endure a bit of embarrassment to ensure that she wasn't cast out.

"I shall do so."

"See that you do," came his chilling reply.

* * *

Loki had enjoyed his little game with the new serving girl. When the hours ticked by and his meal still hadn't arrived, he assumed it was some new torment thought up by his not-father. But when she had burst in, curls flying and flushed from running, he knew it was a chance to exert some of his princely power. She had played right into his trap. Though he truly did tire of his current books, he gathered from her fear that she had not met any of the other royals and did not wish to, so he made sure that she would. Perhaps that would put her in her place. He smirked to himself. Perhaps he would have a bit of fun with her. The fear in her stormy eyes was still fresh in his mind and his mischievous smile grew. Oh yes, this was going to be quite entertaining.

When she returned that evening he watched impassively as she replaced his lunch tray with his dinner one. Evarine stole a glance at him nervously and bit her lip. The way he studied her was disconcerting; for all she knew he could have been plotting the best way to work about her demise.

"Have you spoken to the Queen yet, girl?" His tone was bored but for the last word, which dripped with disdain and made Evarine bristle involuntarily.

"No, my Prince, I have not," she stated bravely.

_So the girl isn't entirely a cowering fool after all_, he thought to himself before she continued, "And I have a name."

The temperature of Loki's tone turned glacial, "Is that so?"

Evarine clasped her hands in front of her and spoke with slow determination, "Yes, and it is Evarine."

Loki smirked at her audacity but his voice was harsh, "Your bravery is becoming, **_girl_**, even in its foolishness."

Evarine's small smile grew a fraction, which surprised Loki. She looked at him with nothing but curiosity for a moment before turning to leave.

"I do not recall dismissing you," he said with more than his share of princely aloofness. Evarine turned back slowly.

"Is there anything else you wish, my Prince?" she said carefully.

"Bring me more wine, girl," he said with barely concealed contempt, and Evarine hurried off to retrieve some. Dealing with the prince was proving a stressful endeavor. Said prince, however, was thoroughly enjoying Evarine's reactions. It was a small entertainment, but when one is locked away with naught but a few books to fill their time, a small bit of mischief is better than none.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: christina. love. 3517 **Thank you so much for those sweet reviews, I'm glad you liked it thus far. Cal is my favorite guy OC (see what I did there?) and we are going to be seeing a lot of Loki's different faces, not just the mischievous yet menacing one. **;)** As my first reviewer, this chapter is for you.

**P.S.** it was cutting out your name, so I added spaces.

* * *

Evarine walked more slowly on her way back into the prisons, the long day finally starting to catch up with her. Holding a bottle of the Queen's wine in her left hand and a glass in her right, she started down the steps. Upon reaching the last one she forgot a step and, snagging a boot on the rough floor, she was sent tumbling. Searing pain rushed through her hand as she made contact with the ground. The wine bottle had survived but the glass was not so lucky, and Evarine examined the shards of glass sticking out of her palm. The wounds were bleeding excessively, and she would need to visit the healing room soon.

"Damn," she cursed quietly, and struggled to her feet. The guards hadn't moved an inch, as were their orders for anything less than full-on invasion. Evarine made her way to Loki's cell quickly and cradled the wine bottle in the crook of her injured arm to open the slot. The prince came to stand directly before her and tilted his head.

"You're injured."

Evarine looked up and glared at him as she shoved the wine bottle inside his cell, "How observant you are."

Loki chuckled at her ire, it was an amusing thing indeed, "Give me your hand."

Evarine eyed him warily, "Forgive me if I do not trust you enough to do so." This earned her another chuckle.

"Smart girl," he said, "Now I wont ask you again. Give me your hand."

"You didn't ask in the first place," Evarine grumbled, but put her hand through the slot. _This is a very bad idea_, a niggling voice in the back of her mind said, but she ignored it. If everyone hated him all the time, he would continue to hate everyone. Loki cradled her hand in one of his and summoned a tiny bit of magic. His skin was cool on the hurting flesh of her hand as he slowly pulled all the shards out. The pain was terrible, as he did nothing to numb it, but after a few minutes it was over. Once the glass was out her hand began to heal normally, skin re-forming over the cuts to still the bleeding. She examined the thick red scars that remained; they would be gone before morning but would still ache for a few days._  
_

"Thank you," Evarine said with a quiet smile. She looked up and saw a troubled look flash over the prince's face before he smirked.

"That was for my sake, not yours," he stated.

"How so?"

"Well, Evarine," he began in a low tone-_sweet fields of Valhalla, does my name always sound like that?-_"You were injured in the procuring of my drink. It only stands to reason that the blame would fall on me. I have no wish for further punishment, therefore it would be better if your little _accident_ stayed quiet."

Evarine nodded slowly, still holding her throbbing hand, "I would thank you all the same."

Loki scowled at her, making Evarine smile wider. After dropping into as good a curtsy as she could manage with her injured hand, she asked, "Is there anything else, my Prince?"

"No, you are dismissed," was his even reply.

After Evarine left, Loki sat back with the wine beside him, absently rubbing his palm with his thumb and contemplating the wisdom of helping that girl. Certainly his reasons were logical, tighter imprisonment was to be avoided at all costs. The way she smiled and spoke softly after he had practically ripped the glass from her palm without so much as lessening the pain, though, was unsettling to say the least. The fact she had risked trusting him in the first place was also strange. The only other one so foolish was Thor, and even he didn't trust Loki as he used to. He had expected her to simply leave, had revived that familiar anger at being rejected, even for such a small thing, but it never came. It left him feeling slightly off balance. Odd.

* * *

"So, what did the boss lady have you assigned to today?" Caldor leaned forward curiously and Evarine smiled.

"Actually, it was the Queen who decided my orders," she paused at Cal's widened eyes, "It would seem I am to bring Prince Loki his meals."

Caldor set down his cup, "Well, I must say that is not very surprising. It is not as if you would be one of the common servants, do you have any other duties?"

"None whatsoever," Evarine grinned cheekily, "Today I went exploring in the gardens, and guess who I saw!"

"Their majesties?" Caldor guessed. Evarine made a mock face of horror.

"Gods, no. Though I shall be speaking with the Queen tomorrow," Evarine grimaced, "but no, it was Fandral the Dashing. He is incredibly kind. Didn't mind at all when I ran into his chest," she laughed, and Cal joined in heartily.

"My goodness, only just arrived and already you have a more exciting place here than I," Caldor grinned, "Though my duties are not without their daily dose of excitement."

Evarine rolled her eyes and smiled back, "Speaking of the stables, would you show me them tomorrow?"

"Of course," Cal straightened and took on a prideful air, "And, as the head riding instructor, I shall even give you the grand tour."

Evarine picked up a piece of cucumber and threw it at him, "I'll have to be back before noon though. Today I got a bit... distracted, and was late giving the prince his meal."

"Oh?" Caldor's face lit up with curiosity, "Did he say anything to you?"

With a slight blush, Evarine retold how Loki had practically threatened her when she arrived late, and that she would be going to the Queen to give her the prince's request. When she had finished, Cal whistled softly, "I see what you mean about a reputation for rambunctiousness. But it seems to follow you, rather than the other way around, does it not?"

Evarine shrugged at that, it was always one or the other. Another girl slid into the seat next to Caldor and smiled lightly at Evarine. She had dark brown hair that fell down her shoulders and warm chocolate eyes that seemed to almost glow. Turning to Caldor, she kissed him softly on the cheek and Evarine averted her eyes awkwardly at the display of affection. The girl smirked at Cal and spoke in a sweet voice, "Aren't you going to introduce us, darling?"

Cal's eyes focused back on the present and he coughed a bit before regaining himself, "Evarine, this is Grace, my fiance. Grace, dear, this is Evarine, the new girl. She's got old Greyon's job."

"Greyon?" Evarine questioned.

Grace spoke up this time, "Greyon was the old man who used to bring the prince his food, but once his highness found spit in it, and that was the end of his service here."

"It didn't happen exactly like that," Caldor interjected, "There was also the time Greyon left Prince Loki's food outside the cell all day, not even remembering to put it through the slot. I heard that when the maids were sent to retrieve his trays, they were laid out in a nice little row, with Greyon holding an empty bottle of ale and snoring next to them. That had been forgiven, but when the prince sought vengeance, it angered Greyon, and he took to spitting in Loki's food. The Queen wouldn't have that, though if it were me I would have let him rot. That traitor is getting off easy for what he did."

"Indeed," Grace agreed, "If anyone else had done so, they would be hanged for treason, but this so-called prince gets a royal cell filled with all the comforts of home," Grace leaned forward conspiratorially, "and there is rumor that he is not even of Asgard."

Evarine's eyes widened, "Where, then?"

Grace's grin turned wicked, "They say he was born of Laufey, no one knows for sure, but just before the King fell into the Odinsleep, he and Prince Loki were alone in the weapon's vault, and there was much yelling. One of the nearby guards heard Loki accusing the All-father of being partial to Thor because he wouldn't have a frost giant on the throne. That in itself seems like more than enough evidence for me."

Caldor pet Grace's hand lovingly, "Now, Gracie, my darling, you're only scaring the poor girl. She already has enough trouble braving the dungeons, Valhalla knows I wouldn't want to get near the prince who might've murdered his own father, and almost murdered the King."

"I'm just warning her to be careful," Grace defended and turned back to Evarine, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Evarine forced a smile and took a drink of her wine, all this was too much to process. The Prince hadn't hurt her when he had the chance, if anything, he had spared her hours of pain. His possible heritage would explain the raven hair, but were not frost giants horrible, senseless, blue creatures? Loki did not seem senseless, though he had done horrible things. A curiosity began to grow in Evarine's mind. Ever since she was small, once her curiosity was sparked, there was no extinguishing it. She washed her dinner plate and said goodnight to Caldor and Grace. Tomorrow she would find answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: For lolz later in the chapter, I recommend watching 'Loki - I'm reading a book', the link is on my profile.** Thanks,** Lokiworshiper13**, hehe I like your pen name. I will try to update pretty often, (despite dual enrollment classes starting next Tuesday, yuck) especially if the chapters are shortish.

* * *

Loki was asleep when Evarine delivered his breakfast. A disappointment, because she had spent a whole hour that morning working up the courage to ask him about what had happened under his rule. Evarine watched his sleeping face for a moment. Under the mess of raven hair, his face was peaceful. She had seen him many ways, angry, bitter, mocking, and even troubled, but asleep he was so serene it was almost beautiful. Even as she knew appearances were so easily deceiving, it was hard to believe that he was the monster everyone considered him. Turning away, she left the dungeons quietly.

* * *

"These are, as you may have observed already, the royal stables," announced Caldor with a dramatic flourish directed at said stables, "They house the finest horses in all of Asgard, including the great Sleipnir. I am one of the few permitted to work with him directly."

"Can I see him?" Evarine was practically bursting with excitement, "Please, please, please!"

Caldor cracked a smile at her pleading expression, "Alright, but don't get too close. He isn't always friendly to newcomers."

_Sounds familiar_, Evarine chuckled to herself and followed Cal through the stables to Sleipnir's stall. It was three times the size of the others, and had metal bars reinforcing the wood. Walking up cautiously, she reached up to pet his muzzle. Sleipnir sniffed her hand a moment before lowering his head to her.

"What a sweet boy you are," Evarine cooed, and rubbed the side of his neck.

Caldor watched the scene unfolding before him and rubbed his chin. _Huh. The girl has a way with horses, _he thought before continuing out loud, "I must admit I am impressed. You're probably the third person he's ever taken to like that."

Evarine turned her head and smiled, "Who else?"

"Well," Cal said slowly, "Prince Loki, for one, and the All-father, for two."

"I have heard that animals can sense things about people, though Sleippy here seems to be a bit picky," she continued in her babyish tone to Sleipnir, "Yes you are, just like your daddy." Evarine froze as she realized what she had just said, and Sleipnir whickered in protest, nuzzling her shoulder. Slowly she began petting him again and cast a glance at Caldor. His expression was only slightly horrified. She sighed.

"Cal."

"Yes?" Cal was not normally one to give such curt replies. _Uh_ _oh. _

"Did you know my father?"

Caldor's expression turned confused, "No-"

"He was a great man, you know. Though people didn't always approve of his actions. When he married my mother, for example, and moved us so far outside the city. Marrying a commoner was one thing, but living like one?" Evarine scoffed, "Hardly anyone could fathom why he would give up the comfort of a noble's life to live like the common Aesir. But I knew why. I could see it in his eyes every night when he came home to my mother and me. She wasn't one for fancy things-" Evarine's voice cracked slightly as the memory of her mother surged forth, "but she loved my father with a zeal that I have never seen anywhere else. Everything he did, he did for her. He would have done anything to make her happy, such was his love. He didn't care that he was looked down on by most. She and I were the world to him." Evarine took a deep breath and turned to Caldor, "I understand that what the prince has done holds no equality to breaking societal rules, but one cannot judge another's actions without knowing the true reasons."

Caldor looked slightly taken aback for a moment as he thought over Evarine's words. As loathe as he was to admit it, she did somewhat have a point. He smiled apologetically, "Yes, yes, alright, but I still worry for your safety. Promise me you will be careful?"

"Of course," she grinned, "When am I not?"

"Let us just say, often," Caldor replied with mock severity, "Now come on, if you want to ride at all before noon we had best tack up."

* * *

Two hours later, Evarine slipped from the back of a sweet dapple grey mare and led her back to the stables. Stable hands took the reins from her before she had time to fully cool the mare down, and insisted that she not be late for her duties when she offered to help. Evarine stretched her aching muscles, it had been far too long since she'd last ridden, and strode back to the palace. Delivering Loki's tray without incident, she left the dungeons quietly. She had wanted to ask so many questions, but knew better than to interrupt him when he was reading. Approaching the Queen's sitting room wasn't as hard as Evarine had been imagining it would be. She knocked softly on the door, hoping that she wasn't interrupting anything.

"You may come in," a motherly voice called.

Evarine opened the door and stepped in. Kneeling, she addressed the All-Mother, "My Queen."

"Rise child," Frigga smiled as Evarine stood and looked up, "What news do you bring of my son?"

Evarine smiled weakly, "He fares well," she paused, "and would humbly submit that he be sent new books."

Frigga laughed, "I cannot imagine Loki humbly submitting anything, but yes, did he ask for any in particular?"

Evarine shook her head, "None, your Majesty, he simply requested more."

"Come, dear," the Queen said, standing and walking to the door, "Let us retrieve a few for him."

Evarine followed, still a little starstruck. The Queen strode with a quiet confidence that Evarine couldn't help but envy a little as she led them to Loki's chambers. The set of carved mahogany doors opened to an expansive sitting room, easily five times the size of Evarine's own room. The wall on one side was covered from floor to ceiling in full bookshelves. Evarine's mouth hung open a little as she took in the sheer number of books contained on a single wall. She stepped forward and ran her fingers over the nearest tome, a book of poetry with a light film of dust coating it. Inspecting a few others, she found his tastes to be incredibly eclectic. There were all kinds of books among Loki's personal library. Philosophy, religion, politics, books of nature and magic, she even found a very old children's book. Pulling it from the shelf, she wiped thick dust from the cover.

"That was Loki's favorite book as a child," Evarine almost jumped at the sound of Frigga's voice, she had forgotten her Majesty's presence. Reading the first page, she looked up at the Queen in surprise.

"This book is Midgardian."

Frigga smiled softly and nodded, pulling a few more from the shelves for Loki. Arms laden with books, Evarine made her way to the dungeons. It hadn't taken long for her and Frigga to find several he might enjoy. The children's book Evarine had first pulled was among them, tucked away in the middle so that he might not notice it while she was still there. Evarine was unsure how he would react to his childhood favorite, but knew for certain that she didn't want to be present when he did. Loki watched as she trudged in, smirking at the effort she was exerting to carry his new books. He wondered why she hadn't sent another servant to bring them, but dismissed his thoughts as she opened the latch to slide them in. The sight of the third's cover made him stiffen. He knew that book. Evarine continued feeding them in quickly as possible, obviously anxious to be away from him. _And why shouldn't she_, he seethed to himself, his emotions stirred by the reappearance of his book of childhood fairy tales and her sudden obvious want to be away from him, _it's not as if I am prize company._ Grimacing as the latch's bolt slid in place, he picked up the old Midgardian book.

"And what, pray tell, is this?"

Evarine's eyes snapped to the book in his hand and a look of fear and something else flashed across her face before she smiled gently, "It is a Midgardian book of folk tales, you were not specific in your request so the Queen and I tried to find a little of everything."

Her logical answer made him curse to himself, of course his mother would find a way to dredge up some sort of sentimentality in him, and the worst part was that it worked. Stowing his inner turmoil away for later, he glared icily at Evarine, determined to rid her of that demure grin.

"You think that I might enjoy something written by cowering ants?"

Evarine thought a moment before answering, "I was not aware that cowering ants could defeat one such as yourself." The way she spoke, a ghost of a smile upon her lips, made the words come out like a dual edged compliment.

"And who is to say I didn't simply grow bored and allow them to?" Even as the words left his lips, he knew they were hollow.

"No one, my Prince, but I do not imagine you to be the type who works hard for a goal only to let it fall apart because of a silly thing like boredom. You strike me more as the type to follow things through til the end, even as they realize they will be beaten." Loki snarled at her words, but she asked in an almost curious tone, "What was it that led you to disrupt Thor's coronation?"

_Where did that come from?_ Loki glared quietly at Evarine for a moment, trying to decide whether to answer her or not. Finally he decided he might as well indulge her curiosity, after all she was the first person to ask why.

"It was to keep my idiot brother from the throne a little longer, and thus save the nine realms from an early Ragnarok," he stated with a little more bitterness than he would have liked. Evarine tilted her head at this, obviously thinking it through. _Odd girl, _Loki said to himself as he watched her reaction. Most would have launched into a tirade about the wrongness of his statement by now. He watched as her face turned sorrowful.

"Did you not mind the lives that would be lost? Few as they may have been-" Evarine's voice was thick with emotion.

"Why would the lives of a few matter to you?" Loki had intended the question to come out as indifferent but failed to entirely cover the slight curiosity he felt at her passion on the subject.

Evarine took a deep breath and spoke in an even tone, "The lives of a few matter. You can try to say differently by distancing yourself from them, but they matter to those who knew them. Surely there was a better way."

Loki looked at her questioningly and she went on in a quiet voice, "My father was on duty that day, guarding the weapon's vault," she turned wide, liquid grey eyes upon him, and he felt an unfamiliar emotion tugging at his mind, "It was his and my mother's anniversary the next day, and he had promised to be home-" Evarine's voice broke and she turned away, trying to still her own shaking. Loki stood frozen in place, this girl had not once accused him, though she had every right to. Unlike the other Aesir, she had been directly harmed by his actions, yet she stood there, simply asking why. The guilt that had been creeping into his heart grew to an almost suffocating intensity. Even as a part of him was disgusted by his emotions, he wanted to repair the damage he had done.

"Evarine," Loki spoke, hating the guilt in his voice.

"Yes, my prince?" she said roughly, turning to face him.

"Thank you for the books." Evarine's face twisted into a small smile at his words and she looked up at his face. The expression he wore was a strange mix of grim determination and caution, with an apology hiding in his normally hateful smirk.

"Is there anything else you would like?" she asked softly, appreciating his gesture of kindness. He didn't give those out often.

"No," he said slowly, "You may go."

Loki sat on his bed, back against the wall, holding the book of fairy tales and trying to reconcile the warring emotions within him. With a sigh he gave up and, opening the book, tried to drown himself in ancient fables of wisdom and foolishness.

* * *

**Ack**, this was a really rough chapter to write. As always, reviews are my bread and butter, and your thoughts (even if they are negative) are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Yay, longer chapter! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!** christina. love. 3517, **it is a cute picture isn't it? All dark hair and bright eyes... ah. I do try to keep it unpredictable, because let's face it, Loki is the epitome of unpredictable. I do hope I shan't disappoint in future chapters. **JolieFolie** your reviews made me literally squeal with excitement. Extra cyber cookies for you! Huehehuehehueheuhe yes, the idea of serving Loki is pretty attractive, and I'm glad you liked his little power play. It may indeed happen more later, but I can't promise she wont turn the tables on his princeliness. ;) The thing with Cal was an I-don't-know-you-well-enough-yet-but-you're-really-nice-and-not-at-all-bad-looking kind of feeling. If she hadn't met Grace it would've developed into a major crush, but alas, it was not to be. I am sooooo happy that the bit about Evarine's backstory didn't come out really badly. I obsessed over that part of Chapter 4 for like an hour. Loki's guilt is a difficult thing to get right, too little and he seems all cold (lawl frost giant problems), which he isn't inside, but too much and he is out of character. *spreads butter on bread* Mmmmmm, delicious.

* * *

Evarine was almost to the library when a familiar voice called out to her. She turned in search of its source and felt a slight pang of guilt when she saw Fandral walking speedily in her direction. With all the excitement yesterday he had completely slipped her mind, and the way she had left him was unceremonious at best.

"Lady Evarine!" he exclaimed with jollity, "It is so good to see you again. May I ask where you were heading off to?"

Evarine smiled at his happy nature, "The libraries, my Lord, and what brings you to this part of the palace?"

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, searching for lovely maidens with whom to while away the hours," Fandral wiggled his eyebrows villainously.

"It seems that this is a highly inopportune place to find such maidens," Evarine replied cheekily.

"Ah, but that is where you are incorrect, for I was wandering about and here you are," he said with a wink.

Evarine blushed at his words, "You are welcome to accompany me to the library, if you so wish it."

"Why of course," Fandral enthused, holding out his arm, "I would be delighted!"

Evarine slipped her arm in his and smiled widely. Fandral's infectious happiness was a welcome balm after the turmoil with Prince Loki. They made their way to the libraries arm in arm, only unlinking when Fandral insisted to hold the door for her. Evarine looked around her in wonder. Compared to this, even Prince Loki's library seemed incredibly small. The ceilings were high and books lined every wall, with extra shelves built to house more books jutting out like a gargantuan maze. A small old man hunched over the librarian's desk, snoring softly. Evarine made her way through the shelves, Fandral beside her whispering queries.

"Did you have any particular book in mind?"

"No," Evarine whispered back, "but I am curious of the other realms. Perhaps there is a section for books of that sort?"

"I'm sure there is," Fandral looked around and spotted a small sign, "There we are!"

Evarine's eyes followed the direction Fandral pointed and made her way over to the expansive area marked for books of the realms. The nearest mini-section was on the realm of Vanaheim, and she picked up a thick book about Vanir magic. Moving on, she picked up several more books, one of Aflheim's varying climes, a mechanical book praising the dwarves of Nidavellir, another on the war with Svartalfheim, and finally an exhaustive concordance of Jotun culture. It was a very old book, bound in leather rather than the usual hard covers, and Evarine was itching to open it. Testing the weight of the books in her hands, she turned to Fandral, who had busied himself with a biography of Muspelheim's king Surtur.

"I do believe these are more than enough to satisfy me for a few days."

Marking his place, Fandral shut the book and stood to depart. "May I?" he asked, holding his hands out as if to carry her books.

"Oh, that's alright, they aren't heavy," Evarine shied away slightly, holding the books to her chest awkwardly.

"Please, I insist," Fandral said, scooping them out of her arms with ease, "I would feel terrible if you were to trip and injure yourself due to carrying such a load."

Evarine opened her mouth to retort that she had carried nearly twice as many books all the way to the dungeons on her own but thought better of it. Instead, she snaked her arm out and poked Fandral's side. Nearly dropping the books to the floor, Fandral flinched away and turned pleading eyes on Evarine, who approached with a dangerously mischievous glint in her grey eyes. Fandral backed away slightly as she approached, looking more nervous than she had ever seen him.

"Now this is entirely unfair!" he protested loudly as his heel found a wall behind him, "You just keep those dangerous fingers to yourself, lest I put these books down and am forced to reciprocate!"

Evarine paused a moment and Fandral breathed a sigh of relief. Quick as lightning, she struck, managing to poke both sides of his ribs at once and send Fandral nearly to his knees. Dropping the books with a wicked grin, he leapt up and launched himself in her direction, tickling her sides and making her stumble away from him, both of them laughing gaily at this new game. A few minutes later they plopped to the floor beside eachother, still fighting fits of giggles like small children. Evarine began to gather the fallen books, still watching Fandral with playful wariness in case he decided to come after her again. But rather than break their unspoken truce, he opted to pick up the leather-bound book that had slid almost entirely underneath one of the shelves.

"Jotun culture?" he looked at Evarine with unmarred curiosity, "I did not imagine a lady such as yourself would be intrigued by such things."

Evarine shrugged in an attempt at nonchalance as she stood, "Many things intrigue me, my Lord."

Fandral smiled, "You are indeed different from the other ladies of the court."

"Perhaps that is because I am not of the court, my Lord," she countered.

"Fair enough," he conceded, holding his free hand out to take her books again, "Now at least let me carry some of them. What would people think if they saw a young girl like you carrying all those books when an able man like me is around to help? It could be very harmful to my reputation." he said with facetious graveness. His face broke into a sunny smile when she huffed in surrender and handed him two of the books.

"For the sake of your reputation."

"Your graciousness is unmatched in all the realms, m'lady," he drawled, bowing deeply. Evarine rolled her eyes. Straightening himself with a grin he held the door for her and followed as she led them to her chambers. Stopping outside, Fandral handed over the books obediently and she bade him farewell before entering her room and shutting the door. Sitting on her bed, she spread the books out before her and thought over her interaction with Fandral. She knew he was about as faithful as a butterfly when it came to women, flitting from one young flower to the next, but he was an invaluable companion and a good friend, something she did not have in abundance. Caldor's announcement had put a slight distance in their relationship, and he worked in the stables nearly all day so it wasn't as if she would see him much outside of the servants' quarters anyway. Perhaps Fandral wouldn't become as bored with their friendship as he did with women in general. Smiling, she opened the book on Jotun culture and chalked him up as a new confidant.

* * *

Loki sat in his cell, caught up in the past. It had been nearly a millennium since he had so much as looked at his Midgardian book of 'Celtic Folk Lore' as it was called by humans. He had read it slowly, wading deeper into his memories with every page. It was a sacred thing, the memory of his childhood, for it was the time when he and Thor were equals, or very nearly so, in the eyes of the Aesir. Thinking back so far made just how much had changed finally hit home, and he wept.

The sound of footsteps pulled him from his self pitying, and he cast a hasty illusion over himself. Evarine approached his cell, his dinner tray in her hands, and smiled up at him pleasantly. He watched as she slid his tray in and slowly re-bolted the slot. He looked down at the book in his hands for a moment, expecting her to leave as she usually did. Evarine cleared her throat lightly as if about to speak, and his eyes snapped up. He tilted his head curiously at her slightly embarrassed expression, signalling her to proceed.

"Ehm, my Prince?" Evarine said cautiously, wanting verbal confirmation that she might speak.

"Yes?" his tone was not unkind.

"I-, um, I am curious of something, but am not sure how to word it," she confessed, blushing a little, "and I would not want to offend you by asking."

Loki sighed, "What is it, Evarine?"

Evarine's blush deepened, her name sounded ever so nice when he said it, "It pertains to your, uh, heritage, my Prince." she said quickly then looked down at her hands, picking at invisible specks on her dress.

"Evarine," Loki's voice was deceptively smooth, and Evarine was sure she would be dead before morning. She still did not look up._  
_

"_Evarine_," it was a command this time. She looked up through her lashes. Loki was not smiling, not even smirking. His face was as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. _Oh no, _she thought, _I had better write my will tonight._

"What question of my heritage?" there was an edge to his voice, underneath the calm smoothness lurked a razor and Evarine clenched her hands to keep them from shaking. Her breath was coming faster now, and she could hear her heart pounding against her ribcage in fear.

"There are.. rumors, that you are not of Asgard," she searched his face, mentally begging for a sign of emotion, a crack in the façade. None came.

"And these rumors," his tone taking on a vicious heat, "where do they say I am of?"

Evarine flinched, but said nothing. Energy exploded from Loki and sent books and chairs flying about the room as he roared, "Say it!"

"Jotunheim!" Evarine yelled back, surprising herself with her own outburst. She stood in front of him, feet apart and fists clenched defensively, and his hateful smirk reappeared.

"You fear me." _Like all the others._

Evarine shook her head slowly, and Loki raised a disbelieving brow.

"Do not lie to me, girl," he said lowly.

"It is not a lie," she defended, "I fear your anger." _You, on the other hand, I do not know what to make of,_ she thought to herself.

"Are they not the same thing?" Loki's voice was quieter now, and Evarine relaxed a little.

"Emotion does not define a person as a whole," she said steadily, "and as a person you are not so bad. It is when you are angry that I have cause to fear, Valhalla knows what you will do when you're angry."

Loki's lips quirked a little at her description of him, "Then perhaps you should avoid making me angry."

Evarine caught the hidden teasing note in his voice and gave a small smile, "This was necessary. My Prince, I do not think you understand the depths of pain one such as I would go through to ease the burn of my curiosity."

"Is that all it was? Morbid curiosity?" his slight smirk had disappeared and Evarine quickly corrected him.

"Morbid curiosity? Can one not be curious about you without it being labeled as morbid or strange? Fandral thought I was odd for being curious of Jotunheim's culture in general, and now you say it is morbid for me to be curious of your heritage?"

The mentioning of Fandral made Loki pause. When had she met _him_? And why had she been interested in Jotun culture? Was it before or after she heard whispers of his true heritage? Evarine didn't notice the silent barrage of questions Loki was asking and went on.

"It is not as if knowledge is a bad thing. Goodness, one would think that people are practically forbidden to learn about those considered enemies-" Loki looked up and she paused in her rambling.

"You have met Fandral?" he said, starting at the beginning. Evarine almost rolled her eyes, but held back.

"Yes, my Prince, I have," she smiled fondly, recalling their silliness in the library. The sweet look on her face caught a small spark of jealousy inside of Loki. Who had ever looked like that when they spoke of him?

"I would not presume to know the workings of your relationship-" he began what she thought would be a reprimand to their involvement, but she cut him off.

"Oh no-, It isn't, well, he and I are friends," she stammered a little, trying hastily to explain, "I ran in to him my first day working here, in the gardens." She left out the bit about his being the reason she was late that day, figuring she didn't need any more of his ire, but he understood the inflection.

"If I were you I would stay away from influences that cause one to forget their duties as a servant of this palace." Loki said with a cold voice.

_Damn. So much for that, _the snarky voice in Evarine's mind said. "Yes, my Prince," she said sincerely before hesitating, "You did not answer my earlier query, Prince Loki, are you truly of Jotun descent?"

Instead of angering him, the question seemed to deflate the fallen prince. He nodded slowly and scraped his thumbnail along his palm, "I am."

Evarine tilted her head and looked closely at each of his features. He was tall, but not broad shouldered, his dark hair hung about his head messily, his eyes were downcast and unfocused, his nose was straight and elegant, and his lips parted slightly as he breathed in. She could not see a frost giant in him. Certainly he looked different than the other Aesir. He was narrow for a male, and far fairer skinned, but his general appearance was that of an Asgardian. That left only one possibility, but Evarine was not about to ask it of him so soon. She shifted her weight awkwardly, waiting for him to look up. Almost as if he read her mind, Loki's eyes shot up to hers, and disbelief was written all over his face.

"You are still here." Loki cringed inwardly at how raw his voice sounded.

Evarine peered at him questioningly. Did he truly think she would run away like some frightened child?

"I am," she said, mirroring his words.

He looked into her eyes and her breath caught at the pain they housed, she reached up as if to touch the barrier that separated them, but stopped an inch short, not wanting her hand to be incinerated by the pure magic that kept Loki contained. She held his eyes a moment longer and he stepped forward, so close that, had their not been a wall between them, she could have touched him. He was the first to drop his gaze, watching the splay of her fingers a few minutes before looking back into her eyes.

"You may go if you wish," his voice was quiet, and he hoped she would understand the hidden meaning behind his statement.

"And if I do not wish to?" Loki released silent a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

"Then you may stay."

Evarine dropped her hand and smiled softly. She looked around for a moment before her face twisted into a grimace and she held up a finger to Loki. Without so much as an explanation, she took off in a run down the corridor and up the stairs. He leaned forward, watching her go, curious of her strange antics. Within fifteen minutes, accompanied by much loud banging, Evarine came rushing down the stairs, towing a large chair behind her. She had some sort of bag slung across her shoulders whose contents clinked from time to time as she struggled to drag the chair across the dungeon's rough stone floor. Loki watched her, highly amused as her wild auburn hair shook when she pulled significantly harder. He whispered a small incantation, to lessen the friction between chair and ground, just as she gave a mighty tug upon the formerly obstinate furniture. The difference in resistance was so unexpected that she fell backwards, landing in a heap on the ground as the chair skimmed forward almost weightlessly. She stood and dusted herself off, throwing an irritated glance at Loki who was laughing at her from his perch within the cell. Towing the chair with ease now, she strode up and placed it before the slot in his cell and pulling the bag from her shoulders.

"You could have warned me," she said with mostly effected ire, and Loki simply laughed again.

"Where would the fun in that be?" he smiled genuinely at her, something he hadn't done in a long time to anyone, much less a servant. Remembering himself a little, he cleared his throat and put on a more neutral front, which earned an eyebrow raised from Evarine. She didn't buy it, but also didn't press him. After a moment he smirked lightly and gestured to the strange collection of things she had brought.

"What is all this for?"

Evarine smiled widely, taking a seat in the chair, "First, could you remove that little enchantment for the time being? I don't wish to go flying again, even if I am in the chair."

Loki nodded and released the spell, signaling for her to go on.

"Well," Evarine began, "this chair is for sitting," she pulled a new wine bottle, two glasses, and a deck of cards from the pack, "the wine is for drinking, and the cards are for playing."

Loki looked at her quizzically, but shrugged after a moment and pulled one of his chairs across from hers. Sitting, he watched as she shuffled them with ease, appreciating the practiced movements.

"I did not realize this cell doesn't block all of your magic."

Loki looked up and smiled slightly, "It was a small bit of magic, something so unimportant slips by unnoticed by Odin's wards."

Evarine nodded as if it made sense, "Did the magic you used on my hand constitute 'a small bit of magic'?"

Loki tilted his head at the creature before him who sat so calmly discussing the loopholes in his cell's confinements til she met his eyes, "Yes, but to pull the glass out I needed to see what I was doing. It is a little more complicated than an anti-friction enchantment."

Evarine seemed satisfied with his answers and continued shuffling the cards before dealing them out, "Are you acquainted with the Midgardian game called War?"

"No."

"Well, it is very simple, you have one half of the deck, and I have the other. We both flip a random card over from the top and whoever has the highest wins the pair of them-"

"And if you have the same card?" Loki interjected questioningly.

Evarine narrowed her eyes playfully, "If you would let me finish, you shall find out."

Loki held up his hands in mock surrender and she continued, "If both have the same card, a war commences. You lay three cards face down and flip a fourth. Whoever has the higher of those wins all in the center pile. If, on a rare chance, in the war you get the same card, a double war occurs."

Loki wrinkled his nose, "It sounds entirely mindless."

Evarine smiled, "I'll tell you what, just play one game, and if you don't like it, we shall do something else."

"Oh?" Loki's voice lowered and he leaned forward conspiratorially, "And what might that be?"

Evarine swallowed and tried hard not to blush, but his tone sent shivers down her spine and her voice came out strained, "Oh, I don't know, checkers maybe?"

Loki sat back and grinned, enjoying the control he felt over the situation, "Alright, one game of this 'war' you wish to play."

"Yes, my prince," Evarine said, chuckling inside. _Little does he know how long just one game of war goes._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** **Christina. love. 3517,** Oh my gosh your review made me smile so much. He actually really failed at war, but not enough for Evarine to win. It kinda drags out. The tickle fight was totally unplanned, it kinda just leapt into my head when they were in the library. In fact, Fandral has this odd habit of popping up where I didn't expect him and being all this comic relief. I've come to think of him as a sort of anti-Loki, they are similar in many ways, great hair, adorable facial expressions, would be pretty dang good in bed, etc. But where Loki is dark and angsty, Fandral is everlastingly light and happy, where Fandral is flippant and flaky, Loki is faithful and feels deeply. Fandral may have a lil crush on her, but Evarine knows his reputation too well than to allow anything more than a friendship between them. That last bit, lawl, you sexy muddafuckah *gives cyber cookies*

* * *

"_Evarine,_" Loki's effected tone bordered on a whine, "it has been three _hours_, can I not simply forfeit?"_  
_

Evarine smiled at Loki innocently, "Of course you can, but I get bragging rights."

Loki made a face of disgust. "All the gold in Asgard couldn't convince me to continue this silly game," he said, handing over his small pile of cards, "Now it is my turn. Pray to the norns that I don't decide to punish you terribly for this trick of yours."

"And how would you do that, my Prince?" Evarine teased. Over the hours they had worked through a whole host of topics, and Evarine was continually impressed by Loki's creativity and general knowledge. She watched as he thought it over for a moment and smirked at her.

"You think that I would tell you before it came into effect?"

Evarine shook her head with a laugh, "Of course not, but one does become curious of what goes on in that mind of yours."

"Really?" he said in a thoughtful tone. Evarine was about to answer when her stomach decided to speak up. She looked down in slight dismay and realized the she hadn't eaten since lunch and it was nearly ten.

"Yes," Evarine said, smiling at Loki, "I should go."

Standing, she gathered the cards, glasses, and now-empty bottle of wine and put them in her pack. She looked at the heavy chair she'd brought down to the dungeons. _It's not as if I can get it back up those stairs, friction or not._ She sighed.

"You could just leave it here."

Evarine looked at Loki skeptically, "Can you read minds?"

Loki chuckled, "No, but body language is another matter entirely."

"Good."

"Why, Evarine," he teased, "do you have thoughts you'd wish to hide from me?"

"Perhaps," she said, crossing her arms defensively, "or maybe I simply like my privacy."

"Mhmmmm..." Loki intoned.

Evarine's stomach growled again and she paused, searching for something to say. _What does one say to a prisoner when they leave? "I'll see you soon"?_

"Evarine," Loki watched as she uncrossed her arms and looked at him. His expression was slightly anxious, "Will you stay again tomorrow, after lunch?"

"Of course, my Prince," Evarine curtsied slightly and left the dungeons to find something to eat before bed.

Loki sat back, alone once again. The dungeon seemed oddly quiet without that silly girl's continual chatter. Though, Loki would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't enjoyed her strange company. _This is what happens when one is locked away with nothing but books to fill one's time, _he sighed to himself, _liking the company of a servant of all things._

Slightly frustrated at his lessening control of his own emotions, Loki lay down and attempted to sleep.

* * *

The next day Evarine stayed as promised, and Loki announced that they were to play chess. After seventeen rounds, he was slightly impressed. She didn't think her moves through as fully as he did, but they were almost always unprecedented and threw off his own plans. She would sit, foot tapping, waiting for him to make his move, and when he did she would lick her lips and respond in kind. A several times she almost won, but to her great frustration, he was always victorious.

"You might win if you actually thought about the moves beforehand." Loki's smug voice made Evarine narrow her eyes.

"I might think them through better if I weren't so impatient from you sitting there doing nothing _but _think them through." she retorted.

Loki's laugh was infectious and surprisingly sweet sounding, it dissolved Evarine's irritation and she joined him for a few moments.

"I am glad to amuse you, my Prince," she smiled, enjoying his almost carefree happiness while it lasted.

"You are ever the source of my amusement, my lady," he said in a slightly lower voice, still smirking, and made a small snap decision, "But you may call me by my given name."

Evarine's eyes widened but she smiled. "Loki," she said slowly, trying out his name for the first time in his presence. He for a moment he almost regretted it, but the fleeting thought passed as quickly as it had come. Loki was trying to make a new start for himself, however small it might be.

As the weeks passed, Evarine fell into a nice daily pattern. Every morning she would bring Loki his breakfast and spend the day until twelve traipsing around the palace, exploring new places and then talking to Loki about them in great detail. On better days, he would ask her to stay and tell her of secret corridors and passageways within the palace for her to find. Many times they sat playing the numerous Midgardian games Evarine had learned from her mother, who'd had somewhat of an obsession with the realm of humans. Once they tried slap-jack, flipping cards onto a tray wedged between the sides of the slot, but after a broken finger due to one of Evarine's more zealous attempts to land the pile, the game was discontinued. On other days, Loki would dismiss her quietly, and she would leave, respecting his need for solitude. Those were the days when she would ride far into the Asgardian countryside, getting her fill of the fresh air she'd taken for granted before moving in to the palace.

She would ride home, utterly exhausted from the hours of being on horseback, deliver Loki's dinner, and slump into bed, where a deep, dreamless sleep awaited. It was on one such nights that her sleep deviated from the normal silky blackness.

* * *

_Evarine lay back, enjoying the feel of warm, strong hands roaming along her sides. He set his mouth to her throat, alternating between feathery kisses and sharp little bites as she ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned softly as his thumb brushed the underside of her breast. Her heart was pounding like she'd run a mile, and he chuckled softly._

_"Evarine," a deep, velvety voice said, rich with reverence, "So beautiful."_

_He backed up a little, drinking in the sight of her splayed out before him, ready for the taking. She looked up, but couldn't quite make out who it was. His face seemed to be constantly changing. A devious smirk twisted from the almost desperate look he had been giving her._

_"Say my name."_

_His face finally came into focus and Evarine gasped._

Bolting upright, Evarine wrapped her arms around her middle. Almost involuntarily, she whispered, "Loki."

* * *

Delivering Loki's tray was awkward to say the least. Evarine avoided eye contact with the prince and turned to leave, praying he wouldn't notice her hasty departure. Those prayers went unanswered.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" he said in a stiff tone.

Evarine froze, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment before turning back around with what she hoped was a neutral face, "Nowhere really," her voice came out in a squeak. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Just going to explore a bit before lunch."

Loki's eyes narrowed and Evarine began to fidget, trying very hard not to think of the dream she'd had. The way she had felt with him touching her, it was nothing short of sinful. Fighting the blush that rose at the memory, she stole a glance at his face. It was cold and impassive, and she quailed for a moment, unsure of what to do now. The urge to do something, anything, except simply stand there, was overwhelming.

"I see," Loki's tone was clipped, "You may go."

_Ah, to Hel with it,_ Evarine snarled inwardly, frustrated at Loki's obvious irritation. As if he had anything to be irritated about. He wasn't the one whose dreams had been all but invaded. She marched up to the cell's gate and opened it just enough to slip inside. Closing it quickly and shoring up her courage, she faced him. Loki's expression very nearly made Evarine giggle, but she retained her ire. His eyes were bugged out and his mouth had fallen open as she stomped up to him.

"No I don't quite think you do," she said, putting her fists on her hips, "What is your _problem? _Everything was fine yesterday, and the days before that. And now you're going to be like this again? Are you so screwed up from all you've done that you can't maintain any normalcy?"

Loki took a step towards her, his fists clenched at his sides. "And what if I am?" he spat, his voice growing louder with every word, "What would you do if you saw the monster I am inside? You would run. Far and fast, just like everyone else I've ever cared for!"

_Cared for?_ Evarine thought, but pushed that bit of his rant away for later. Her legs were trembling but she stood tall, "Show me."

Loki inched back, regretting his words, "No."

"Why not?" He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "And don't say it is because I will run because you know damn well that isn't the case. Are you so ashamed of what you are? Show me." her tone was softer now but no less demanding. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, releasing the illusion he had cast on himself since infancy. Evarine watched with wide eyes as his pale skin turned a cerulean blue and ridges rose along his skin in strange patterns. Cold radiated off of him but she stepped closer, breathing in the smell of snow that filled the room.

"Loki"

At the sound of his whispered name, Loki's blood red eyes shot open and she gasped, backing away ever so slightly in momentary shock. He glared at her for a few seconds before dropping his gaze and beginning to revert back into his Aesir from.

Evarine stood rooted to the spot, she had known he would look different, had expected him to turn into some horrifying creature with multiple heads or some such thing, but what she had not been prepared for was how much the same he was. His nose was still straight and narrow, his eyes, while an entirely shocking shade of crimson, were still deep and intelligent. His mouth still formed a grim line as he revealed the part he hated most about himself, and it had taken her completely by surprise.

"Leave," his voice was quiet, almost broken.

"Loki," Evarine began, but did not know what to say.

"_Leave._" Loki growled and strode towards her, his tall frame looming into her personal space as he ground out, "I. Said. Leave."

Evarine shook her head, not trusting her voice, and Loki whirled away from her. She watched with fearful eyes as he paced to the opposite end of the cell and turned, his expression almost murderous as he screamed, voice breaking, "LEAVE ME!"

Silent tears welled in her eyes and she ran, thankful that Frigga placed an enchantment on her that allowed the cell to be opened from the inside. Tugging the door shut behind her, she threw one last glance at Loki before taking off in a sprint away from him.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Review review review! *dangles cyber cookies temptingly* Reviews make me write faster, something that will be really difficult in the coming weeks!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Omg you guys, these reviews are making me blush. *super happy face* **Christina. love. 3517, w**hen I read your review last night I started whisper shouting to myself in excitement. (Couldn't actually shout because it was late and other people were trying to sleep) I sure will give him those cookies, just for you. (Like seriously, he is getting those cookies.) He does need a hug, doesn't get too many of those, but I'm not sure how he would feel about you calling him a smurf... Hehehe! Perhaps if he could get past his whole "boo I'm blue" complex, he would let people love him. **Anayellow,** I'm glad you liked it! While the chapters tend to be shorter than many other fics, I do try to update pretty often, so it evens out. I look forward to hearing more from you. :D **JolieFolie,** honey, that little spoof of smut was just the beginning. Let's just say things are gonna get kinda spicy up in here pretty soon. *rubs hands together deviously* Drunk Loki is one of my favorites, because he is so much more open with his emotions, and desires. ;) A lot of Loki's are my favorite though ._. I almost named this story 50 Shades of Green, he has so many sides to him. More angst awaits!

.

.

* * *

Loki tore around his cell, mindlessly destroying everything in it. She had left, of course she had. The terror in her stormy eyes that once amused him now made him mad with anger. Anger at her for fearing him as he knew she would, anger at Odin for taking him from Jotunheim, anger at Laufey for siring him in the first place, and anger at himself for believing that Evarine might be any different than the rest of the Aesir. They were all the same, she might act like she was different but in the end she too had feared him, and he could do nothing to stop it. He had invariably lost the only one he could call friend. The irony was not lost on him, that he hadn't realized he cared anything for her til she was entirely out of reach. He continued raving, screaming ancient curses at the cell's magical barriers, wanting to find her and shake her until she feared him no more. The illogicality of that whim made Loki chuckle, a harsh, bitter sound. He finally gave up his raging and sunk to the floor, laughing madly.

* * *

Evarine woke in an awkward position, curled up on the ground in the gardens. She hadn't paid any attention to where she was going until she found herself before Frigga's roses again, and only then did she allow the wracking sobs to wash over her. Sinking to the ground, she'd sought comfort in the heavenly smell, and before she'd realized it, she had fallen asleep. The sun was almost setting as she stood and dusted herself off. Her head ached and she had a kink in her neck, but made her way toward the kitchens to see what the real damage was.

Halfway there, a door in the corridor opened and Fandral strode out, looking incredibly self satisfied. He smiled widely at Evarine, but his smile dropped when he looked more closely at her.

"Dear god, Evarine, what happened to you?" he said, striding up with concern written all over his handsome face, "You've got all manner of foliage in your hair."

His query brought the thoughts of that morning that she'd been actively ignoring back to the surface, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing anew into his shirt. Fandral put his arms around her, gently pulling leaves and twigs from Evarine's mass of earthy red hair and rubbing her back. She was cold to the touch.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," he comforted, "What has happened, Evarine?"

Evarine shook her head, still clinging tightly to him. Fandral looked around for a moment worriedly before pulling her slightly away from him, hands on her shoulders.

"Come, dear girl, let's get you someplace else, hm?"

She nodded and let him lead her down a set of other corridors, into a small room at the end of the hall. She sunk into the couch as he lit a fire in the comparatively large hearth. Twenty minutes later, he'd sent for wine and alerted the head servant that Evarine was unwell today and subsequently would not be able to carry out her duties. When questioned about her illness he had passed it off as feminine issues, there was no faster way to get rid of a lesser man, and the messenger scurried off without another word. Bundled up before the fire, Evarine was handed a large glass of wine. She took a long drink, thankful for the liquid courage.

"Tell me what happened," Fandral ordered kindly as he sat next to her.

Evarine shook her head again, "You must swear something to me first. What I say is in confidence, and you must tell no one."

Fandral looked slightly perturbed, but he bowed on one knee before Evarine, "As you say, m'lady, I swear."

Evarine smiled weakly at his ever present dramatics and began her tale, leaving nothing out. She told him of the first time when she had brought Loki's tray with Adis, and every visit since. She told of how he had pulled glass from her palm, saving her hours of agony, and how they had been spending much time together in the past few weeks. She told of Grace's rumor about the prince, and how she had marched into his cell angrily when he reverted back to being aloof and distant. She told of how she had demanded that he show her his true form that morning, and how he had acted afterward. The only part she left out was the dream, some things were too embarrassing to share, even with Fandral.

To his credit, Fandral listened intently to the whole thing before putting arm around her in a comforting gesture. He smiled softly.

"It seems to me that Loki cares for you," this earned him a snort, but he pressed on, "He has always had difficulty accepting others' care for him, and even more in expressing his own."

Evarine looked up at Fandral warily, "You are not surprised at his true heritage?" He smiled a little ruefully and shrugged.

"It does explain some things, but Loki fought beside the warriors three many a time. Did you know he saved each of our lives, on multiple occasions?" Evarine shook her head and he continued, "That was before he sent the destroyer, but I imagine learning of such a thing might make one with his temperament go temporarily insane. Seeing Thor so much changed since then, it has put things a bit in perspective."

Evarine held tightly to Fandral for a long moment before taking a deep breath and letting go. He sat back a little, giving her space.

"Thank you," Evarine said, her voice thick with sincerity, "What would I do without a friend like you, Fandral?"

Fandral grinned lightly, "You would indeed be lost."

Evarine poked his side in mock irritation at his obvious ego-stroking and he flinched but didn't move away. Instead he took her hands in his, kissed them, and stood, pulling her up with him.

"Where to, milady?" he gestured to the door and all that lay beyond it.

Evarine smiled, "I do hope your sword is polished, for we go to a place that is incredibly dangerous at this time of night."

Fandral's eyes widened momentarily and Evarine laughed at his dismayed expression. "To the kitchens!" came her battle-cry.

* * *

Flour. It was such an unassuming word. Fandral had never known it could be so problematic. Of course, everything had started out just fine. Evarine seemed to fly about, avoiding the few cooks left in the royal kitchens. But when she had gathered the ingredients she was searching for and began pouring them into a bowl for him to mix, he suddenly realized the villain lurking in the common baking ingredient known as flour. It went everywhere, splattering the table and occasionally flying into the air for no apparent reason. Gods only knew what he looked like right now. Evarine returned from her search for small pieces of chocolate with a triumphant grin, and burst into giggles when she saw Fandral. His formerly-perfect hair was messy now and he had flour all over him, it almost entirely covered the front of his shirt and a stripe of it was wiped across his face as he sat stirring in a flustered manner.

"Oh no, it's terrible isn't it?" Fandral looked up with only partly faked horror and Evarine tried unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. I imagine you do not have much experience with baking," she giggled and took the bowl from him, slowly mixing in the chocolate chips.

Fandral wiped his face with the back of his hand and another streak of flour appeared, this time on the opposite cheek, "That is quite the understatement. Never before have I felt so out of my depth," he chuckled, "and never again will I be able to criticize those who pursue such 'womanly arts'."

Bringing over a few baking sheets, Evarine sat next to him and pulled a bit of the dough out, rolling it into a ball between her hands.

"Be sure to try and keep them all roughly the same size," she advised.

"Like this?" he said, holding up a piece he had rolled.

"Yes, that is perfect!" she beamed at him, and he set about making more of the strange spheres from the sizable chunk of dough.

"What are these called again, Evarine?" he asked, eyes still on his work.

"Cookies," she replied, "I am surprised you have never heard of them."

"Most haven't. Midgard is rather overlooked when it comes to the Aesir, though I must say it is an interesting place."

"Really?" Evarine asked curiously, silently willing him to elaborate.

"Why, yes, it is a place of constant change and advancement. If the Aesir worked their whole lives as diligently, as frantically, as humans do, trying to make their world slightly better before their life ends, Asgard would be an entirely different place."

"I should like to visit Mirgard one day."

Fandral smiled at this, "Then you shall."

Evarine stood to place the full cookie sheets in the oven and pulled two more from the counter beside it. She handed one to Fandral and smirked, "I bet I can roll mine faster than you."

"Lady Evarine," Fandral mock gasped, "do I hear a challenge in those words?"

* * *

Loki lay on the floor of his cell. He had mostly emerged from his self-induced madness, and it was now that he regretted his earlier behavior. He closed his eyes and brought a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. Everything he had done would only make her fear him more, an outcome he was beginning to despise. Opening his eyes, he surveyed his broken room. Books were strewn across the floor with still smoking pages, his chair was in tatters with three of the legs broken off and both arm rests and the back of it charred from the bolts of flame he had thrown about. The bed-frame almost made him giggle madly again, it was twisted and burned beyond recognition. The only thing that seemed mostly unharmed was a small green book, lying in one of the corners. He stood and made his way to it, the cover had bits of ash and dust, and the spine had been sightly abused, but there in his hands was the book that his mother had sent in her never ending quest to remind him of the good in his life. He cradled it to his chest for a moment and closed his eyes.

_This will not do, _he thought, turning back to the room at large. Summoning the little magic he had left after that fit, he righted the room as best he could. The bed still had a slight twist in it, but was no longer burned and crumpled. His books' covers and pages restored themselves almost perfectly, and the chair, he did laugh at that point, had five legs now instead of four, but it looked to have been made that way, so he relented.

A slight intake of breath behind him made him turn sharply, and for a moment he thought his eyes deceived him. Just inside his cell stood Evarine, holding a platter of small baked discs and a large glass of milk. She held the platter up between them like a peace offering. Still slightly in shock at her presence, Loki stepped forward and picked up one of the discs. It was warm to the touch and smelled delicious, but he eyed it warily.

"What are these?"

"They are cookies, my Prince." She tried to keep her tone as neutral as his.

Loki took a tentative bite before deciding that he liked this particular creation very much, and picked up another. She picked up a cookie for herself and watched as he scarfed three more down.

"They are very good," he stated, "but I recall asking you to call me by my name."

Evarine beamed at him, "Of course, Loki." She held up the glass of milk, "Would you like some?"

"Yes," he said, reaching to take the glass from her hand. Evarine's face heated ever so slightly when she felt his long fingers brush against hers, and she bit her lip. Turning about the room, she asked, "Did that chair always have five legs?"

"It did not." Loki's voice came from just behind her.

She turned back, gasping at his proximity. His eyes were alight with mischief and Evarine blushed as his fingers touched hers again. He took the empty platter from her hands and sent it across the room with a flick of his wrist. Loki closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. They stood like that for a moment, neither daring to breathe, before Evarine reached up and ran her fingers through his hair tentatively. He leaned into her touch and Evarine stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Loki's eyes flew open, revealing wide pupils that sent shivers down Evarine's spine. He wanted her.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**BAHAHAHA! I'm not sorry. Teehee. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Oh my gosh you guys, I was having a rough night til I came on here and read all these wonderful reviews and I just want to thank each and every one of you. You have made my life... rich. *weepy Tulio face* I'll be leaving for the weekend, so this chapter is for those whose kind words completely made my night.** ShadowSlayer2013, **I am hurrying! And as to the cliff hanger- still not sorry! Thank you so much, I do try to use a wide variety of words, and Loki is tons of fun (though difficult at times) to write. To be honest, I have no idea what a Mary Sue even is other than it's to be avoided. *curious head tilt* Anyway, I love her too, the spontaneity is something I personally don't find in a lot of fics, so I wanted to be different. *hordes virtual cookies* My precious-es. **MissMikaelson26,** dude, believe me, I have been DYING to get to the smut, so much so that I couldn't resist sneaking a lil tiny taste in before the actual action gets going. And about that little input, thank you so much for being the first person to suggest something like that! I will definitely work that in there, there've been little twinges of Loki jealousy already laying the foundations, ehehe! Thor has been of fighting the wars Loki kinda accidentally started, but I shall be sure to take your advice. **topthis808,** don't throw yourself off a bridge before we get to the good part! I love the way you described Loki and Evarine's relationship. If she had an older sister (too bad, Fandral will just have to do heehee) they would have told her that Loki is totally into her, even since the little power play. **Anayellow, **thank you! It's really rough to write some of this, and I'm so glad it hasn't come out horridly. **Waterfall29, **can I just say, I said almost the exact same thing to myself when Evarine barged into his cell. I was like noooo you aren't supposed to do that yet! But that girl doesn't listen worth a hoot to her author (maybe that's why Loki likes her, she does what she wants), always doing these unexpected things, runnin' around like a crazy yet entertaining cat. (My cat goes kinda psycho sometimes and dashes about the house chasing invisible enemies. I'm not entirely convinced that it isn't really Loki just in cat form.) *shakes head* I'm glad you like my portrayal of Loki, he is so complex and infuriating sometimes, but at the same time so great to write. I try so hard to keep him in character, and it is great to know he stays there. STILL NOT SORRY HEEHEEHEEE. But here is your chapter eight, complete with all the smutty goodness your heart desires. (Well not all, not all by far! There's still, OH SO MUCH, but you get the point.)** Christina. love. 3517,** *dramatic bow* Thank you. I am entirely aware that was terribly teasing, but that is why you love me, is it not? Hehe! But of course I baked him cookies! Anything for you, darling. ;) I'm sure he would forgive you if you got on your knees and begged for forgiveness. Writing 8 has been very *ehm* indulgent. I do hope you like the rest! *gets bowl of Loki charms* Yes, yes he is _very_ magically delicious.

.

.

Here we go guys! The moment we've all been waiting for! *quiets the tribal chanting of "smut, smut, smut, smut"* *dead and utter silence* *EVERYONE BURSTS FORTH INTO CHEERS* *bows and exits stage left*

.

.

P.S. If you like cat Loki I recommend 'Shiver' by Bluebird blues, I'll put the link on my profile.

.

.

* * *

Leaning his forehead into hers, Loki reveled in the nearness of this girl. It had been far too long since anyone had graced his bed, and merely holding her already had him incredibly excited. He ran a hand up her side and she shivered involuntarily, her hand still playing through his hair. Loki tilted Evarine's chin up with a gentle finger and waited til she looked into his eyes. Slowly, oh so slowly, he bent down and softly kissed her lips, pulling back a bit for her sake. Evarine's grip in his hair tightened and she stretched up to meet his lips once more, kissing with more determination than he had expected. It didn't take long for him to return it, burying one hand in her hair and lowering the other to her hip. After a few minutes he broke the kiss, not wanting to overwhelm Evarine.

"Have you ever done this before?" he whispered, his thumb tracing her lips.

Evarine blushed and shook her head, "Am I that terrible?"

Loki smirked, "Inexperience isn't a bad thing, Evarine,"-Evarine's heart nearly stopped at the sound of her name being purred from his delicious mouth-"but no, you are not terrible." He compounded that statement by kissing her again, longer this time, and finally pulling her hips flush against him. Evarine gasped quietly at the feel of him hard against her soft belly, it was strange and new, but utterly intoxicating. Loki's tongue flicked out, running along the rim of her lips as they kissed and she let out a quiet groan at the added sensation. His hand was sliding up her side again slowly and she pressed into him instinctively, taking his shirt in her free hand and pulling him closer. Suddenly, she was on the bed beneath him, and she broke the kiss for a moment, incredibly amused with the circumstances surrounding her first experience with teleportation.

"If you are that easily distracted, Evarine," he said in a purposefully seductive tone, "then I am not doing my job right," and leaned down to take her mouth again.

Between kisses, Evarine managed to retort, "And what, pray tell is your job?" The singularly devious look that took over his face as he lowered his mouth to her throat almost made her regret her teasing, but she didn't have time enough to think before she felt his tongue slide from the hollow of her throat up to her jaw. His teeth grazed the soft flesh of her ear lobe and he whispered, "To make you scream my name until you cannot speak."

"That is a very involved duty, is it not?" Evarine's voice was strained as he brought his thumb to the underside of her breast and brushed against it lightly.

Loki chuckled. "Involved it may be," he said softly, kissing his way down her throat, "but also exceedingly pleasurable."

Evarine was going to spontaneously combust, she was sure of it. Loki continued teasing the base of her throat and didn't seem to be going any lower. Growling in frustration, Evarine rocked her hips up against his, and he pulled back with a smirk.

"Why, Lady Evarine, are you getting impatient?"

"Please Loki," she squirmed under him, aching for him to touch her.

Still intent on driving her mad, Loki kissed her lips and pulled her up off of the bed, turning her around and working the back of her dress open.

"What are you doing?" Evarine trembled slightly as he licked between her now exposed shoulderblades and slid his hands from her shoulders to her hips, pulling the dress with them.

"Don't worry, darling, no one can see," he said before turning her around and enjoying the blush that burned in her cheeks. Evarine had never been naked in front of a man before, much less one such as Loki. She wrapped her arms around her chest and looked down, trying to fight the burning fear that he would turn away now that he saw her. Peeking up and bracing herself for rejection, Evarine stole a glance at his face and gasped aloud. Loki stood looking at her with pure hunger, his eyes roaming all over her body as if trying to decide which part to devour first.

"You look as though you would eat me alive," Evarine said in an awed whisper and Loki smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Evarine, I intend to," he purred back, taking her into his arms again and kissing her soundly. When the kiss finally ended Evarine looked him over once and wrinkled her nose slightly.

"You have far too many clothes on, my Prince."

"Then, by all means, divest me of them," was his silky reply.

"I cannot," she sighed with fake weariness, "for I am trapped in your arms."

Loki loosened his grip on Evarine, his hands resting on her hips as she unbuttoned his shirt with trembling hands. Shrugging out of his shirt, he advanced on Evarine with a predatory look, making her step back. The back of her knees hit the bed but Loki kept coming forward until she was forced to lay back. He hovered over her a moment before kissing her lips again.

"Tell me if I am going too far."

Evarine nodded, and Loki focused his mouth on the pulse point in her neck, biting it and sucking the mark he had placed on her. He kissed the soft flesh between her breasts and groaned at the stifled moan she made when his tongue flicked one of her nipples. Her skin was sweet and he suckled harder on her nipple, biting down just enough to draw another moan from Evarine. Being a fair god, he moved to the opposite nipple and dragged his teeth across its tip. Evarine was panting as she reached down to tug on Loki's hair. This torment was far too much to endure an longer. He simply looked up and grinned before sliding down her body, his tongue circling her bellybutton as he gently pulled her knees apart.

She knew what was coming next and panicked a moment, trying to snap her knees shut, but he was already kneeling between her legs, kissing the inside of her thigh.

"Loki."

He looked up with the expression of a child denied their favorite desert, "Yes, Evarine?"

"I've never done this before.. and," Evarine squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for what she was about to say, what she had to say now before he went any further, "and I do not wish to give up my virtue, pre-maritally."

She felt him freeze and pull away a little. _W__ell that's that._ She opened her eyes, expecting anger, or an impassive front, but as he sat before her, she saw nothing but care. Moving slowly, Loki crawled up until she lay directly under him, eye to eye.

"If you do not wish it, it shall not happen." he said in a quiet voice then smirked, running a hand up the path his mouth had been going, "However, there are many things that do not involve the loss of virtue that can be done."

Evarine laughed, partly in relief, partly at his determination, and pulled him down for a kiss. Sliding down once more, Loki spread her legs and grinned widely. He held her eyes as his hand traced invisible patterns up her inner thigh, her breath hitched as his thumb brushed against her center teasingly and a blush spread across her face.

"Did you know there is more than one reason why I am called Silvertongue, Evarine?" he said in a low tone, leaning in so his mouth was just over her core.

Evarine shook her head, "No, but with our current situation, I can imagine."

Loki chuckled and kissed the very top of her thigh, inhaling the scent of her readiness. He ran a finger up her slit and slowly pushed it into her wet heat, cursing under his breath at the way it made his pants twitch in anticipation. He would not take this girl here and now, on his twisted bed, like he wanted to. This was about her pleasure, he reminded himself and curled his finger up against her inner wall with more than necessary force. Evarine's hips bucked at the sudden and intense pleasure that seemed to shoot out from his finger as he curled it inside her, setting up a teasingly slow rhythm. She was just getting accustomed to the feeling of his finger working her when she felt his tongue slip out and circle around her clit. Evarine tried to hold back her moan at the feeling of his tongue on her in such an intimate way, and Loki paused for a moment, looking up at her with a smug grin.

"Do not hold back the sounds I have rightfully earned from you, Evarine, else I may stop altogether."

"Noooooo," Evarine whined, "Don't stop!" She bucked her hips against his hand for emphasis and he lowered his mouth to her again with new vigor, alternating between sucking her clit and swirling his tongue around it while his finger pumped hard inside her.

Loki could feel Evarine tightening around him and sped up the finger inside her, sucking hard and licking in tight circles. She moaned loudly when his teeth grazed her clit, these sensations were driving her mad with the desire to reach some unimaginable plain of ecstasy. His grip on her hips tightened as she lifted her them, trying to get closer to him and his incredible mouth. He responded with a low groan that she felt down to her core and pressed harder with his tongue, moaning into her purposefully. The added vibration of his moaning was enough to send her over the edge and Evarine came hard, screaming his name.

Removing his fingers from her body carefully, he licked them clean and watched Evarine recovering from his touch. Her auburn hair was splayed across his bed and her face was flushed from pleasure. He leaned over her and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"So beautiful," he whispered and Evarine's eyes fluttered open. She looked at him quizzically for a moment, as if trying to work something out in her head, but soon gave up and closed her eyes again with a contented smile.

"I did not know what to expect, my Prince," she sighed lazily, "but this was far better than what I imagined it would be."

Loki stroked her hair and she rolled closer to him, nuzzling against his pleasantly cool body. His hand paused mid air but he continued playing with her errant locks. They lay like that for a few minutes before Evarine stretched against him and felt his still hard member. She burst into giggles for a moment and he raised an eyebrow. Evarine looked up at him playfully and smiled with innocence that would have looked false on anyone else who had just been writhing in pleasure under him.

"It seems we have forgotten something," she said in a sweet tone, rolling over him and pinning his shoulders with her hands.

Loki reached instinctively for her hips but she grabbed his hands before they could reach their target and intertwined their fingers, bringing them up to her lips and kissing his hands. He shivered slightly, giving pleasure he was used to, but never had anyone shown much care for him. Evarine scooted down til she was straddling his legs and undid the buckle of his pants. Her eyes widened as he sprung free from the constricting material. She didn't know much, but she could tell that being deflowered by him would have hurt badly. Now came a dilemma and she bit her lip, looking to Loki for guidance.

"Show me."

Loki smiled and took her hand in his, wrapping it around the length of him and groaning a little when she squeezed experimentally. He demonstrated just how tight to hold him and guided her movements until she felt a little more confident, removing his hands from hers and propping himself up on his elbows to watch. She started out slowly, stroking the length of him. After a few minutes she curiously ran her thumb over his head, smirking at the way he scrunched his nose and hissed. She continued stroking slowly and occasionally rubbing his head with her thumb until he started thrusting into her hand and groaning at her frustrating pace.

"Why, Prince Loki," she teased, "are you getting impatient?"

Loki growled from beneath her and she sped up fractionally, not wanting him to steal the little control she had at present. Leaning back, Loki closed his eyes in enjoyment. None so inexperienced had serviced him in such a way before, but knowing he was the only one she had touched or been touched by was strangely comforting. Here was a creature who was no one else's, bringing him pleasure simply because he had given her it. Further thought on the matter was interrupted by something warm and wet flicking along the rim of his head. Loki hissed in pleasure and looked down. Evarine's tongue seemed to be as dexterous in pleasure as it was in speech, and she licked up the underside of him experimentally. His pupils were wide as he watched Evarine experiment on him with her mouth. She licked his head, sweeping away the pre-cum that was oozing out of him at this point, and swirled her tongue around the very tip of him before taking him in her mouth and sucking gently, groaning as he hit the back of her throat. The sight of her so innocent and sweet while pleasuring him was almost enough to send him over the edge, but he held back, wanting to draw out her gentle ministrations.

Evarine squeezed him again, perhaps slightly harder than she should have, if Loki's curse and bitten lip meant anything. After a moment she decided that those were good signs, and did it again. Loki moaned loudly and Evarine increased the tempo of her hand, guessing that his end was near. She ran her free thumb over his head and he came, his seed shooting out into her hand and dripping on his belly. Examining her sticky hand, Evarine tentatively licked some of the cum from one of her fingertips. He tasted almost sweet in a salty way, and she went to work cleaning up the rest of his spilled seed from her hand and his stomach. Loki lifted his hips helpfully when she pulled his pants the rest of the way off, pushing the blanket that had been under them down with his feet.

Evarine sat at the edge of the bed, unsure of what happened next. Personally she wanted to cuddle up next to Loki and sleep for the rest of her life, but she wasn't sure how he would feel about that arrangement.

"Come here, Evarine."

She crawled over to him, taking the command literally and curling up against his chest. Loki's long fingers worked their way into her hair, massaging her scalp with gentle movements.

"Will you stay?"

Evarine lifted her head to look at him. Something pleading in his eyes made her nod and smile softly at him, "I will."

* * *

So that was that. Please do let me know if you liked any of this, and if not what you'd like to see in later chapters. See you guys on Monday if I'm lucky, Tuesday or Wednesday if I'm not!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Woot! I've returned! **Arogoz19,** trust me, a Loki sandwich **will** happen. Maybe not for a bit, but it will. Ohoohoohoo yes... it will. And I will try very hard to keep my work up to your standards! :D **Topthis808,** I'm glad her little declaration of chastity had the desired effect. ;) Your guess is quite accurate. I almost wanted to wait til I got back to post 8, but I'm not _that _mean. **ShadowSlayer2013,** I'm glad you liked it, and oh boy is there ever so much more awaiting in future chapters. **Waterfall29,** I think Evarine just might surprise you. Though her self control does have its limits, and it will be fun to see just how far he can push her before she cracks. **Guest (Jan 16th),** thanks so much, I sure will. **Angel came,** thank you! **Guest (Jan 17th),** thank you, its really hard for me to know whether or not everything comes out sounding plain out silly sometimes. Reviews like yours are what keep me writing! Dude, Jotun Loki is my absolute **favorite **kind of Loki smut. That is simply prerequisite. And as to the clone bit, I do love how one Loki is overwhelming enough, but more than one? *swoon* So that's a big yes as well. I never really thought about mixing the two, but that is a really cool idea. As to songs, I looked up Dark Horse and I must say it is rather fitting. There will be a future chapter inspired pretty much entirely by Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment.' So I am going all kinds of directions with this smut. Except none of the guy-on-guy that some fics go into (unless it will be Loki and a clone and Evarine, which is soooo happening).

* * *

Evarine was disoriented when she woke in the too-bright room. Something was off. She mentally shrugged and cuddled closer to the cool body that still had its strong arms around her. A low voice grumbled something against her hair and she finally realized whose arms were caging her in.

_Oh._

She had fallen asleep, still naked, in Loki's bed, and she was currently pressed against certain parts of him that were more awake than the rest. Carefully slipping out of his arms, she picked her dress up off of the floor and pulled it over her head.

"I thought you were going to stay."

Loki's voice was rough as he blinked up at her.

"I did stay a while, Loki," Evarine gave him a small smile.

Yawning, Loki shook his head. "I did not specify a time when you would be leaving, and when you agreed, you did so indefinitely," he stated, turning on to his stomach. He stretched in a catlike movement, rolling his shoulders and groaning a little. Evarine watched with an amused expression.

"You forget that I can leave any time I wish. In not specifying a time, I have freedom for it to mean what I like."

Loki looked up with a slightly dangerous expression, "You will leave when I allow it."

"Is that so?" Evarine asked, putting fists on her hips and tilting her head in a curious yet defiant manner.

"Yes." Loki slid out of the bed and prowled towards her.

Evarine crossed her arms over her chest and held Loki's gaze. "You do not own me, Loki. And should I choose to leave before you 'allow' it, would you really force me to stay?"

Loki stopped advancing and studied the floor, answering in a quiet tone.

"No."

"Loki," Evarine's voice was gentle. He did not answer.

"Look at me."

His face tiled up but his eyes were far away. Evarine reached out and took his hand from its place at his side. He watched the play of her fingers on his, intertwining and brushing thumbs together.

"What is it you truly want?"

The question was such a strange one, so unspecific. What did he truly want? Recently he had felt that vengeance and power were what he wanted, but truly? He had never wanted to rule and though revenge had been a siren's call, a small part of him hidden behind his snark and wit longed for reconciliation. Not that he was going to tell Evarine that.

"For you to stay."

"Oh, Loki," Evarine said softly, "you need only ask- with a please," she added as an afterthought.

Loki grimaced at her words. Evarine always managed to be incredibly demanding even when submitting to his will.

"Please."

The word came out half-strangled, as if the rest of him was attempting to suppress it. Knowing she would ask him to repeat himself, he cleared his throat and began again, "Please, Lady Evarine, would you suffer my company a while longer?"

Evarine smiled but shifted uncomfortably for a moment, choosing her next words carefully, "I would, my Prince, but there are certain, ehem, matters I must attend to first."

Loki smirked and nodded, "Hurry back."

He lay back to watch as she scurried from his cell and broke into a full out run when she hit the main part of the dungeon.

* * *

Evarine sat on Loki's bed, arching her shoulders into his multi-talented hands.

"Yep. This settles it," she sighed as he massaged her back, "I'm not leaving."

She could practically feel his triumphant smirk, "Good."

Loki had been surprised at Evarine's request that he test his hands on a part of her body that wasn't sexual, but it kept her near at little cost to him, so he complied. The small sounds of contentment he drew from her were almost recompense enough to reward his self control, but such acts of kindness still felt strange to him.

"How long do these 'back rubs' last?"

Evarine giggled a little, a sound he was coming to like, "As long as one wants, as long as the giver's stamina lasts or the receiver's enjoyment continues."

"It can become unenjoyable?" Loki asked with a touch of curiosity, slowing his hands.

She wiggled a bit, and he resumed his pace, "After too long or if the one doing it goes too hard, but you are perfect."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. This girl was ever an unpredictable creature, and Loki wasn't quite sure how to accept this praise. He knew it was in the context of his abilities as a masseur, but the statement had been so broad. He shook his head slightly, focusing on pulling more of those gratifying sounds from Evarine's throat. She hummed with enjoyment and took his hand in hers, turning to face him.

"Your turn."

"What?" he dropped his hands and leaned away slightly.

"I said, it is your turn," she stated with a smile in her determined voice as she crawled to sit behind him and set her hands to his shoulders before he could protest further. Gently rubbing circles with her thumbs, Evarine massaged Loki's shoulders and ignored the way he sat board stiff under her unexpected contact. She pressed harder, drawing a small groan from him. The tension in his shoulders lessened marginally and she continued, working through his clenched muscles and slowly relaxing them.

"I cannot say I don't understand the appeal of having one's back rubbed," he began in a husky voice, "but I can think of a few other activities that would also be immensely enjoyable at present."

"Such as?" Evarine scraped her nails along his back lightly, enjoying the low curse that spilled out of his mouth.

Loki spun on her then, pinning her hands above her head and sitting lightly on her hips.

"Giving you unimaginable pleasure," he whispered, leaning in so close that their noses brushed.

"That does sound pretty enjoyable," Evarine gasped from beneath him, fighting the urge to grind her hips into his, "but what if someone notices my absence?"

"They wont."

Evarine struggled to pull her hands from Loki's grip, but he held fast, "Is this really necessary?"

"Mmmm," he intoned, avoiding the question, "but you aren't asking to leave, now are you?" Loki's voice was like silk as his mouth planted itself on her throat. He reached between them and rubbed his fingers along her slit through the cotton servant's dress, drawing a moan from Evarine.

She ran her free hand's fingers through his hair, tugging hard when he bit the junction of her neck and shoulder, "I am not."

Loki slipped his hand beneath Evarine's dress and pounded a long finger inside her, curling it hard and drinking in the gasps and moans his actions brought forth. He was about to drop to his knees and taste her when they heard footsteps echoing through the dungeon's halls. Putting a hand over her mouth, he looked up to see who had ventured into this nest of caged villains and grit his teeth. Of course it would be Fandral, looking for Evarine no doubt. Checking to be sure the illusion of his perfect cell and double was in place, Loki knelt before Evarine and spread her legs wide.

"Be careful not to moan too loudly, else he will hear you," he said with a wicked smirk before setting his mouth to her with a passion. Evarine barely suppressed a groan when his tongue found her clit and watched as Fandral strode up to speak to Loki's double, seemingly oblivious to everything happening on Loki's bed.

"Hello, Loki," he began with a slight edge to his normally cheerful voice, "you don't happen to know where Evarine is, do you?"

"No. Why should her whereabouts be any concern of mine?" Loki's double asked coolly while the real one continued to torment Evarine with his tongue.

"She has been missing since last night. I know she spends much time around you, and hoped I might find her here."

"Does it look like Evarine is in my company?" he was starting to get irritated and growled against Evarine, making her groan quietly beneath him.

"No..." Fandral tilted his head and looked the cell over, "but appearances are not always what they seem, especially with you. Please, Loki, people are worried about her."

Loki stopped and withdrew from Evarine at that. Did Fandral know? There were only two explanations for that particular outcome, and Thor had been off restoring peace in the nine realms of late. His eyes flickered up to Evarine's, silently asking if she had spilled his secret. Evarine shook her head, scooting away from him and covering her eyes with her hands like a small child. _Now I've done it,_ she thought to herself, still hiding from his heated stare.

"Loki?" Fandral was watching Loki's double with suspicion as it flickered slightly, "Evarine, if you can hear me, please come out."

She uncovered her eyes and looked at Fandral, who was staring into the cell worriedly, still unable to see her. Evarine stood and fixed her dress, avoiding Loki's eyes until he stepped in front of the door, blocking her exit.

Growing slightly irritated, Evarine turned and called out, "Just a moment, Fan, and I'll be out."

Partial relief flooded Fandral's face, "I'm so glad to have found you, Evarine, are you alright in there?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she muttered, turning back to Loki and finally meeting his gaze, "Excuse me, my Prince."

He stepped closer to Evarine, power rolling off his every movement, "You said you wouldn't leave."

She studied her hands for a moment before answering. "I cannot stay here forever," she said, looking up with an honest expression, "but I will return."

Loki huffed in disgust, "Need I remind you of your place, _Evarine?_" His voice was mocking as he said her name, "But no, go ahead with your precious Fandral, you needn't stay here with the bastard Prince of Asgard. I'm sure he will satisfy your tastes-" Evarine slapped him, cutting off any more hateful words he had to say.

Loki stood staring at her with an incredulous expression and opened his mouth to speak again but Evarine beat him to it. "My 'precious Fandral' was the only one who actually showed care for my well being after you had been a beast to me, tossing me out like you do with everyone who cares about you. I was a fool to think you any different than this. You are not a monster, but you are a spoiled, greedy, jealous man, now if you will excuse me," she pushed past him and left, slamming the cell's door behind her. Fandral rushed up as Evarine appeared and scooped her into a joyous hug, spinning her around.

"Oh, Evarine, I was so worried. When I heard that you'd been missing since last night, at first I assumed you had gone for another nap in the garden-" he paused, eyeing Loki's clenched fists and stiff posture, and continued in a softer tone, "but by the time lunch rolled around and you still were gone, it was rather distressful. Are you sure you're alright?"

Evarine gave Fandral a small smile, "Yes, truly, I am fine. Albeit very hungry, but no harm has come to me."

Fandral brightened at this and held out his arm, "To the kitchens?"

She laughed at his reuse of her own words and slipped an arm in his before glancing back at Loki, who stood frozen in place where she had slapped him. Fandral lay a caring hand on her's and she turned from the fallen prince, leaving the dungeons with her friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Nothing much to say here, so on to review replies! ** *showers cyber-cookies on all of my lovely reviewers* **Let there be deliciousness! **JolieFolie,** Thankyou for the review! There shall be more Fandral/Evarine in this chapter, so be prepared! I honestly think that Loki has a major sweet tooth that he hardly ever shows, and when she brought those cookies down, it had been so long since he'd had anything so delicious that he had just said 'screw it' and snarfed. You are welcome, and virtue in this case was simply referring to her actual virginity. It felt better to write virtue because of the style of talking used in this context, so that's why she said it instead of virginity. Evarine was an only child, so she isn't really accustomed to dealing with bratty people, and being incredibly impulsive, seemed to think that slapping him and storming off to let him sit in his corner of sorts was the best plan of action. **Christina. love. 3517, **dude, where to begin? Yes, to just everything. You have, as ever, hit the proverbial nail of a point I was trying to drive on the head. As to the love triangle of sorts, I promise this wont become some sort of "Who to choose, cuz I want both!" thing. Fandral is kinda crushing on her but he does that will literally every pretty girl he sees, Loki is irritated at his positive feelings for her, and Evarine cares for both of them, but knows Fandral well enough to just stay friends. So overall, Loki and Fandral are super hawkward, mainly Fandral, cuz Loki is angry at Fandral too, though the reason for his anger irritates him more. Love you too, darling. ;) **Waterfall29, **that he is, although unintentionally. Loki does need to get past his insecurity (lol like that's gonna happen with Evarine traipsing around with Fandral in her spare time). Here lies another chapter for you to devour! **ZabuzasGirl,** thanks for the review! College algebra has been eating me alive for the past few days, so I haven't gotten much time to write. **April,** thank you so much! There will definitely be Jotun Loki at some point (that's one of my kinks too), so get ready to be a happy lady, cuz here comes a new chapter!** TillIHearYouSing,** thanks! He certainly did.

* * *

The kitchens were bustling in preparation for the royals' dinner, and Evarine had to duck and sidestep around servants carrying large platters of food into the palace's dining hall. Fandral followed with incredible lightness of foot, weaving his way behind Evarine to a great pantry behind the kitchen's tables. Slipping inside, Evarine began searching among the many barrels and shelves.

"Ahah!" she said triumphantly, holding up strips of dried, seasoned beef that had been stowed in one of the barrels.

"You have quite the talent for finding things," Fandral commented with a smile, taking a strip she offered, "it seems that talent has gotten you into a bit of trouble lately though."

Evarine took a bite of the soft jerky, chewing slowly as if to forestall when she had to speak, but it was Fandral who broke the silence again.

"I am not saying that I... disapprove, of your relationship with Loki. Far be it from me to judge, but I do not wish to see you harmed at his hand."

A dull ache settled in the pit of Evarine's stomach at Fandral's words, for she knew them to be true. He would hurt her, but she pushed the thought away.

"We do not have much of a relationship to speak of, I am his friend, and just barely that," she willed her voice to remain steady.

"Trust me, Evarine, when a man looks as if he'd like to rip another's throat out for hugging his female 'friend', she is often at least slightly more than that in his eyes."

"It was a bit more than a hug," Evarine deflected, even as she knew it was futile.

Fandral lifted an eyebrow. "And you are a bit more than his friend," he countered, stepping closer and putting an arm around Evarine, "will you tell me what happened last night?"

Leaning in to his comforting embrace, Evarine sighed. Of course he would want to know why she had disappeared, and now came the question, to lie or not to lie? Knowing Fandral, she wouldn't be able to fool him, especially in such a matter as this, so she opted for the truth, or at least most of it.

"I brought him cookies last night, and he asked me to stay."

"Is that all, Evarine? You need not be ashamed with me," his caring tone twisted the ache in Evarine's belly, making her grit her teeth.

"It isn't how you think it is," she said lamely.

"Then how is it?"

"I am yet a maiden, and will remain so until my marriage night." Evarine stated in a flat voice.

This proclamation intrigued Fandral, and he bent his had towards hers, "Have you told him of this?"

She sighed in defeat, "Yes. Before anything at all happened, too."

"And yet he persists?" Fandral straightened and stared off into the distance, as if trying to reconcile some great truth in his mind.

"Please, Fan, let us speak of something else," Evarine implored, "all this talk of him is making my head hurt."

"Yes," he mused in a distracted voice, "he is a complicated fellow, isn't he?" then focused back on her, a bright smile plastering his face, "Darling, how would you like to meet the other members of the warriors three? Lady Sif would rather like you I think."

She balked for a moment, but decided that if anything would get her mind off of her currently strange position, it would be an evening spent with Fandral and his friends.

* * *

Evarine held Fandral's arm in a nervous grip, regretting her choice to join him for dinner. A small meal in her own rooms would have been perfectly acceptable, yet here she was, dressed in one of her finer gowns, and about to share a table with not only all of the warriors three and Sif, but also the God of Thunder himself. It was the last of their odd bunch who worried her the most. Glancing around, she sighed in small relief, as Prince Thor had not yet arrived. Fandral led them over to a low table occupied by Volstagg and Hogun.

"Volstagg, Hogun, this gorgeous girl is Lady Evarine. Evarine, these are my comrades Volstagg the Valiant and Hogun the Grim," Fandral said with a fantastically dramatic flourish. Hogun nodded politely, and Volstagg grinned wide as Evarine and Fandral took a seat.

"Why Fandral, is this that girl you've been running off to visit every spare moment you can find?" Volstagg asked, winking at Evarine, "It is no wonder a beauty such as yourself should capture his attention."

Evarine blushed, "I do hope it is my wit, not my beauty, that causes one such as he to enjoy my company."

Hogun's expression took on a hint of amusement, and Fandral smirked, "Alas, it is the deadly combination of both that draws me to you."

"Is that to say that, were I an ugly maid, you would not wish to be my friend?" A slight edge of hurt in Evarine's voice undercut her flippant query.

Fandral opened his mouth in a slight panic at the mess that had been so easily created and closed it again.

Seeing Evarine's well laid trap, Hogun chuckled, "Well done, Lady Evarine."

She smirked at Fandral, who huffed at her with mock irritation, "It seems you've taken Loki's place as wordsmith in our little band."

"I will do my best to live up to such a prestigious title," Evarine said contritely, "but do you not think that he will ever be restored?"

Hogun turned a curious gaze on Evarine at her words, and Volstagg was about to ask why she spoke of the dark prince so freely, unlike the whispering gossips of the court, when Sif and Thor strode in. They looked slightly disheveled, and Sif's face was flushed from recent exertion.

"I am sorry we are late," the golden haired prince said, his voice an almost ironically deep rumble as he took a seat across from Fandral, "Sparring with Sif often goes longer than anticipated."

Sif sat beside him and addressed Evarine, extending a hand, "I am Sif."

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Sif, I am Evarine," she replied, grasping Sif's hand and shaking it.

Sif sat back and rolled her eyes at the men of the table, "Dinner would have been over before these dolts even had the notion of introducing us."

Evarine smiled at Sif. "I do not doubt it," she said, playing along, "Where would they be without us women?"

"Perish the thought," Fandral grinned, joining the banter and taking the hint, "Thor, Lady Evarine. Evarine, his royal highness, Prince Thor."

"It is good to meet Fandral's lady," Thor smiled warmly, "never has he brought such a beautiful girl among us."

Evarine's eyes widened at Thor's assumption, "My Prince, not to contradict, but I am not Fandral's lady. He and I are friends."

Fandral's smile dimmed ever so slightly but he chuckled, "Yes, if anything she is Loki's lady. I am simply graced with her friendship."

Sif's spine stiffened, "What?"

Smacking Fandral's arm, Evarine turned to Sif to explain, "The Queen has given me the duty of bringing Prince Loki his meals every day."

Thor leaned in, listening with an intent concern as Evarine continued with a small shrug, "After a while I became sort of a friend to him."

"I see," Volstagg nodded as if it made sense, but Sif shook her head and grimmaced, "You befriended Loki?" Her unspoken accusation rang in Evarine's ears.

Evarine squared her shoulders a bit, "Is that such a surprise? One would think that after thousands of years fighting beside him, you would not so easily give him up for lost."

"He tried to kill us. It is not as if it were some slight disagreement."

Evarine gave her a sad smile and looked down at her hands. Sif wouldn't understand Loki's reasons for what he did without knowing his heritage.

"It is no crime to befriend him, Sif," Fandral spoke up in Evarine's defense, "Valhalla knows one such as he has few enough friends. Who knows? Evarine could be very beneficial to him. She is strong of character, if a bit impulsive." He grinned impishly at Evarine.

"One does what they must, dear Fandral," she chuckled, focusing the conversation on his latter comments and speaking to the group at large, "I wonder if the other warriors have tried Midgardian cookies before."

Thor brightened at the mention of Midgard, "Do you know much of Earth, Lady Evarine?"

"Only what I picked up from my mother, she thought it was quite an overlooked place."

"I could not agree more," he replied with a fond smile, "How fares your mother?"

Evarine cleared her throat, "She passed shortly after my father died."

"I am sorry to hear that," Volstagg spoke with sincerity.

"Thank you," she gave him a soft smile and turned to Thor, "I assume the wars are going well."

"That they are, just last week we managed to end another uprising in Alfheim."

"Where do you go next?" Evarine asked with mild curiosity.

Thor grinned, "If all goes well, we will leave for Midgard within the season."

Fandral saw the way Evarine's eyes widened in hope as she asked, "For what purpose?"

"Well," Thor began, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks, "there is uproar there of a more political type. We would be going as ambassadors of Asgard, and I would wish to see Lady Jane again."

"Perhaps Evarine could come along?," Fandral suggested, "More than once she has expressed a desire to visit Midgard, and her knowledge of humans' oddities might prove very useful."

Sif smirked at this, "I do not see why she shouldn't."

"I would have to ask the Queen, after all, I do have duties here," Evarine's tone was full of suppressed excitement, "It would be wonderful to see the place my mother loved so much."

"The queen is incredibly kind," Volstagg cut in, "I doubt she would deny you a chance to travel there."

Thor sat back, a small smile on his lips, watching his friends plan and chatter in excitement. Perhaps Evarine could be an honorary member of their camaraderie. When the meal ended, Fandral stood to leave with Evarine, but Thor beat him to it.

"Lady Evarine, would you allow me to escort you back to your chambers?"

Evarine glanced at Fandral, who smiled at her in assurance. He knew Thor had plenty of reasons to speak with her.

"I would be honored, My Prince," she said, gracefully dropping into a curtsy.

Holding his arm out to her, he laughed, "Please, there is no need for formality. We are friends, and I insist that you call me Thor."

"Thank you, Thor," she said, taking his arm and allowing him to lead them out into the corridor. Their pace was slow as they walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Lady Evarine, may I ask you something?" His tone was careful.

"Of course," she said, "what is it you wish to know?"

"It is about Loki," he paused awkwardly, "How does he fare?"

"He is physically well enough," Evarine thought about the question a moment before continuing, "but otherwise he is not well at all. He has times of peace, but still reverts back into his anger at the slightest provocation. Were he free I would worry about Fandral's safety."

"Fandral?" Thor asked, slightly confused.

"Your brother has a capacity for jealousy far beyond that of anyone I've known."

"Ah," he smiled sadly, "that he does."

Neither broke the peace until they had arrived at Evarine's door, when Thor spoke again.

"Lady Evarine."

"Yes, Thor?"

"I of all love my brother, but I could not allow you to come to harm by him," he started, folding his hands in front of him, "I'm sure you know well enough not to trust him, but I ask that you use caution in dealing with Loki."

Evarine laughed mirthlessly at that, the pain inside her twisting further, "My Prince, it is a little late for that. I threw caution away along with my sanity since I stormed his cell, but I thank you wholeheartedly for your concern."

Thor nodded and took Evarine's hand, bowing to kiss it, "If there is anything you need, I am at your service."

She smiled at the gesture and opened her door, turning back to the golden prince, "Goodnight, Thor."

* * *

.

.

As ever, reviews are highly appreciated and tradable for cyber-cookies! Hopefully I can get another chapter done over the weekend, before I have more of that horrid college algebra. *shudders*


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Thanks for all the awesome reviews, follows, and favorites! **Sweetgrrl,** that's Loki for you. Moar is coming, young padawan! **Lalalalaaadedada,** never fear! My motivation is quite intact due to awesome reviewers like you. Although, I've been having a rough time writing lately due to the incredible amount of work that dual enrollment classes require. I try to update at least once a week, since my chapters are kinda short. **Waterfall29,** I'm glad you liked their little dinner, and more of that interaction is to come. Sif may become good friends with Evarine, if she can get past the whole "*hiss* _you are friends with that traitor_" issue. I was thinking about doing that scene, or something similar, though it would go against cannon. (In TWD Loki was all. "So now you come to visit me, brother, after all this time. Why?" and Thor enlists him for help doing stuffs.) So maybe, we will see. But thank you for the input, it just may happen that way. Loki is going to be broken out by Thor, just like in the movie. Also, there will be major spoilers for TWD, so if you haven't seen it, I recommend doing so before reading the near-ish future's chapters. It should probably be within five or six, if not less. I'll put a warning at the beginning of those though, so it's all good.

.

.

Smut warning: Charge your batteries, ladies, because Loki is on the prowl!

.

P.S. The musical inspiration for this chapter was "For Your Entertainment", by Adam Lambert, so give it a listen if you'd like to.

* * *

Loki sat in stony silence, watching Evarine as she slid his morning meal through the slot in his cell. Not that he was interested in what she did. She seemed to notice his scrutiny and moved with great care, making him smirk. _You could call her in,_ a vicious voice in his head whispered, _pretend to be the kind creature she sees in you, then prove her wrong beyond a shadow of a doubt. It would be so easy, and no one would hear her screams. She would never come back then. You could be free._ But free of what? Loki paused at the thought. _Free of the weakness you hold for her. _He ceded that it was somewhat logical, but another voice, something softer, came from the back of his mind. _Or you could actually be the creature she sees in you. You could have someone to care about, and who cares about you. _Sentiment, what a torturous thing. Loki was torn between the two voices, so he remained silent, allowing his thoughts to battle eachother and watching her. Presently, she was watching him too. Evarine cleared her throat, and Loki tilted his head, curious of what she had to say.

"I may be leaving, for a time, before the end of the season."

This was not what he had expected to hear, but he leaned forward with a taunting expression, "You would forsake your duties here, for what purpose?"

"Should the Queen grant me permission, I will be going to Midgard with Thor, Sif, and The Warriors Three as an ambassador." Evarine's voice was calm and almost resigned, but pain flared inside her. This should have been happy news, yet she could feel no excitement when pinned by Loki's cold stare.

_Ask her to stay,_ the quiet voice pleaded,_ show her how caring you can be._ Loki shook it off, but the malicious voice spoke up mockingly, _yes, ask her. Show her just how **caring** you can be_. Standing, he linked his hands behind his back and paced the length of his cell, willing her to leave before he acted either of the voices' suggestions. Turning back, Loki paused mid-stride. There she was, once again entering the lion's den and facing him with a bravery that could only be described as admirably daft.

"You should not be here." Loki's voice came out as a dangerous growl.

Evarine took a step toward him, "Why not?"

Stepping back at her advance, he clenched his fists at his sides, his warring thoughts threatening to tear him apart.

"I am not afraid of you, Loki," she stated, taking another step in his direction.

"You should be. Do you not know how easily..." he trailed off, not wanting to share his dark thoughts.

Evarine stopped a few feet in front of him and smiled softly, "You have not harmed me, Loki, and I trust you."

Something inside of him snapped at her words, and he surged towards her, stopping mere inches from a collision. "Have I not?" he growled, grabbing the hand he had ripped glass out of. He brought his other hand up to cradle her face and whispered, "You are a fool to trust me, Evarine."

Evarine reached up and threaded her fingers through his raven hair, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. "I never claimed to be otherwise," she whispered back, and stretched on her toes to kiss him. Loki groaned and kissed her back, pulling her now-healed hand up to his shoulder and closing the distance between them. Breaking the kiss, he pushed her on to his bed and followed her down, trapping her beneath him. He kissed her again, this time with a fierce passion, his tongue invading her mouth and dancing with her own.

"Evarine," he breathed, resting his forehead on hers, "What enchantment lies upon you, to rive me so."

Unsure what to make of his words, Evarine kissed him again, more softly and sweetly than he could bear. Desperate to quell the ache of sentiment that welled in him, Loki took her hands and pinned them above her head, binding them there with a small spell. After removing her shoes, he ripped her dress down the seams and pulled it off of her in one smooth movement. Turning his attention to her immobilized form, Loki whispered enchantments into her skin, biting her now hypersensitive flesh and enjoying the moans of painful pleasure he elicited from her. He spread her legs wide and secured them with another spell, smirking at the way her knees trembled with want and fear, but continued to ignore the part of her that she was so desperate for him to touch. Instead, he focused on licking every inch of her exposed torso, biting her nipples and suckling hard. Pulling back, he released one of her feet from the binding spell and bit the sensitive patch of skin between her heel and pad, sliding his silky tongue up her ankle and biting her calf. Moving up her inner thigh with open mouthed kisses, he swirled his tongue in the soft dip between her leg and center. Sitting back again, he smirked and began again, this time on the opposite leg.

"Loki, _please._"

Nearing the top of her thigh, Loki paused and looked up at Evarine with a wicked grin. "Please what?" he asked, sucking on one of her nether lips but still not touching her clit.

"Rrgghh! Loki!" Frustrated tears welled in Evarine's eyes and she rocked against his mouth, trying to gain friction where she needed it.

Loki sat up and regarded her thoughtfully, "Do not do that again or I will restrain your hips as well."

Evarine's eyes widened up at him, "No, please, Loki, I cannot bear this teasing."

Sliding a finger below her slit, he lifted it and tasted her readiness. It took all of his self control not to give in and feast upon the source, but he held fast, wanting to torment her as much as possible.

"My dearest Evarine," Loki purred, planting a soft kiss over her center, "you need only ask."

Evarine shuddered at the contact on her magically oversensitive skin, "Please."

"Mmm," Loki hummed against her skin, "please what?"

"You know what!"

"Say it," he commanded lowly.

Evarine struggled to find the words to voice her request, "Please, Loki, taste me."

Immediately, Loki's tongue went out and he licked a single, languid, stroke up Evarine's clit, "Like that?"

Groaning in pleasure and frustration, Evarine nodded furiously, "Harder."

Pressing his tongue against her and working it in tight circles around her nub, Loki moaned at the taste of her, sending shivers of pleasure up Evarine's spine. She canted her hips up, and he stopped again, earning him a frustrated growl from Evarine.

"Now, Evarine, when I tell you not to do something, I expect you to obey," he said in a slightly admonishing tone and secured her hips.

"I'm sorry, Loki, please don't stop."

"I have no intent to," Loki smirked and set his mouth to her again. He tapped into her consciousness, sending his voice in among her thoughts.

"_Do not come until I tell you_."

"What?" Evarine asked aloud, shocked by his intrusion and the fact that he was taking such total control over her pleasure.

"_Would you rather I stopped to say these commands aloud?_" his voice in her mind was playful.

"No, please don't, it's just unexpected, I didn't know you could do that," Evarine rambled nervously, praying to the norns that he wouldn't stop.

"_I can do a great many things_," he said, intensifying the sensitivity of her skin even more.

Evarine threw her head back and groaned, pulling at the magical restraints that bound her as she neared the edge once more.

"Please Loki, let me finish," she begged, writhing against his mouth.

"_Not yet, my sweet,_" came his deceptively innocent voice and he pulled back, licking his lips. Evarine half-screamed in protest before he kissed her, circling her nipples with his thumbs. She groaned as her impending orgasm drifted away, and Loki kissed his way back down to her core, licking her with tortuously soft flicks of his tongue. Evarine struggled in earnest against her bindings now, desperate for him to let her come.

"Loki, please," she groaned as he hummed contentedly against her and continued his unhurried ministrations. Despite the lightness of his touch, Evarine's pleasure started to climb once more and she was barely aware of the pleas and curses that spilled out of her mouth as she begged for release. Just before she tumbled over the precipice of bliss he had been pushing her towards, Loki stopped again. Screaming in unintelligible frustration at yet another denial, Evarine thrashed about wildly. Loki stroked the inside of her leg with his thumb until she quieted, tears from this intense frustration running down her face.

"Shh, shh," he said sweetly, "don't worry, pet, your time will come."

Evarine groaned, "Before or after I die of your torture?"

"If you're a good girl and keep very still," Loki promised, leaning down again, "I will give you everything you need."

"I'll try," she replied in a breathy whimper as his mouth enveloped her clit, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around her. Loki slid a long, graceful finger into her dripping core, curling it rapidly as he licked her with ever increasing speed. Evarine fought to stay still as the sensations built inside her, crying out for relief from the achingly good tension she felt. Her toes curled as Loki found a sweet spot inside her and proceeded to pound against it fervently, drawing a loud moan from Evarine.

"Loki, please," she cried as she tried to hold her orgasm at bay, fearful that he would stop again.

"_I want you to scream my name as you finish, do you understand?_"

"Yes! Anything! Just please don't stop!"

"_Come for me, Evarine._"

"Ah! Loki!" She shouted hoarsely as she finally hit her peak. Waves of pleasure washed over her, making her muscles clench and spasm with pure, blinding, heat. He didn't stop though, driving her on to a second, even more intense, orgasm almost immediately. Evarine's voice broke as a wordless scream escaped her lips, as he continued, prolonging her enjoyment with slow strokes along her quivering center. After a few minutes, Loki sat up and studied Evarine's face. She was undoubtedly beautiful, especially when flushed from bliss of his doing. She had long, red-brown curls that frizzed a little near her forehead from perspiration. When she opened her grey eyes and smiled sleepily at him, a shock of unfamiliar emotion struck at his heart, simultaneously urging him to pull her closer and kiss her and push her away.

"You are amazing," she sighed, reaching out her hand to him as she was still too content to move any substantial part of her body. He took her hand and she pulled him down next to her, kissing his still clothed chest and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"But you do realize that I shall have to pay you back in kind for this, Loki," she said in a cheerfully satiated voice, "just not right now."

Loki nearly shook his head at this girl, but he was learning not to be surprised when she treated him differently than most other Aesir had.

"I will enjoy every minute of it," his voice was full of unadulterated lust and Evarine smiled.

"I care for you, Loki."

He did shake his head now. Surely it was the post-orgasmic bliss that made her say such a thing.

"I mean it," she insisted, snuggling closer into his arms.

Loki stroked her back and contemplated the odd girl who had currently wrapped herself in him. The small, peaceful voice came back, whispering to him the possibilities she could offer. Companionship, affection... _love_? Surely not that, he scoffed to himself. For all her kindnesses and care, that was entirely out of the question. Agent Romanoff had been right about one thing, love was for children, and Loki was no child. Pushing aside his brooding, he leaned his head against Evarine's. He could give her everything but that, and it would be enough.

* * *

.

.

So that happened. Now it's gonna get all feelsy up in here. As always, I love hearing from my readers, so please do review!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Yay! New chapter! I was watching a TDW deleted scene and ack, my heart is in pain, so get ready for the feels. D: **DeaththeKidbemine9,** he does need it, but sometimes what people need they don't want. **Waterfall29, **he certainly did. I am going to have a ton of fun putting that out here, almost as much fun as Loki will. Thor & Loki shall be seeing each other soon. **Lalalalaaadedada,** dude, review all you like! I'm not complaining. A guest reviewer actually told me one of the chapters reminded them of it, and I gotta say it is a pretty good song for this story in general. Though, Loki is Katy, only he is already cold on the outside and needs to be loved. But I really like it how it matches essentially where I was going with this, and some of the lyrics will make a ton of sense in the chapters to come. **X-doesntmarkthespot,** awww thank you so much! I have a love for so many of the characters in Thor, The Avengers, and Thor 2, and it's really fun to play around with them a little, but Loki is truly the best. Mainly because he can be written so many ways and still be in character, so it's super entertaining to write him. I stumbled upon a video on youtube with Loki clips set to For Your Entertainment, and was like, "This is going in the fanfic." **Christina. love. 3517,** glad to know the smut wasn't entirely terrible, seeing as few ever mention that sort of thing in the reviews. Your reviews always make me laugh, and though short, this one was great. *super deep voice* awww yisss. **Guest (Jan 26th),** I know the feeling, the ones where you are all like, "I AM DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS HERE" and they never continue it. Yeah, that won't be happening with this, I promise. It may be longer before I can post sometimes, but it will not actually die. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Loki is the freaking awesomest (new word!) character to write, like, ever. After this fic is finished (that won't happen for a while, but when it does) twill be time to start over with a new side of him. That is why I love writing Loki. Thank you so much, and I will try not to work too hard. **Laurelin the Pale, **ahahahaha yes bondage smut is super fun. More shall come, and just about every other type of smut you can imagine. **Chelsea Di Marco Macbeth,** thank you so much! I'm glad their relationship is working right, tis far too easy to mess that kinda thing up with rushed declarations of love and eternal servitude yet no real sense of them within the story itself. **ShadowSlayer2013, **sorry about the nosebleed! Here is more for you. :D

.

.

* * *

Loki inhaled deeply, sighing at the increasingly familiar scent of citrus and rain that lingered when Evarine was near. His arms were still wrapped around her, and in his sleep he had thrown a leg over hers, further entrapping her in his embrace. Part of him wanted to extricate himself from her and thus shut away the softness that was seeping into his emotions, but the greater part of him won out, and he tightened his hold on her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Loki," Evarine whispered, stretching within the cage of his limbs.

"Yes?" Loki's voice was muffled by her skin.

"I'm hungry."

He chuckled and propped himself up on an elbow, smiling down at this silly girl. The pain residing in Evarine's belly flared at the sight of Loki, his dark hair unruly and his green eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. He was truly beautiful. She shut her eyes and curled against him again.

"Change your mind?" Loki asked, amused.

Evarine shook her head on his chest and sighed, "What are we, Loki?"

Her query surprised him, though it shouldn't have. "We are friends," he began, running his fingers up her bare spine, "and something more. I believe the Midgardian term is 'Friends with benefits.'"

Sitting up, she looked at him searchingly, "Nothing more?"

Loki dropped his eyes, unable to hold her gaze, "What more could we be?"

Glancing up at Evarine, he saw her slightly crestfallen expression. What more could she have expected from Asgard's traitor prince?

"Nevermind," she said, pulling away from him with the sheet wrapped around her, "Can you fix my dress? It is in no condition to wear presently."

He sat watching her and nodded absently, focusing a small amount of magic into the ripped garment. Evarine put it on and shook her head at him with a weary smile, "And how am I to explain the change in color to the other servants?"

"Tell them what you like," Loki said, his eyes roaming her deep green servant's dress, "My color suits you."

Evarine chuckled and made to leave, but paused when he spoke again.

"Evarine."

"Yes, Loki?" she asked. Twisting back to face him, she caught a glimpse of desolation in his face.

"Nevermind," he said, shaking his head to himself and looking away, "You may go."

After Evarine left, Loki lay back down and contemplated the morning's events. He felt a strange pull to Evarine which he had first simply attributed to that she was pretty enough and he'd not had a woman in so long, but now he wasn't so sure. Emotions were pointless, confusing things, Loki decided, yet he could not fully suppress them. He wanted to take her and make her his own, even as the monster within wanted to reject her simply to see her pain. Evarine was strong willed, but surely he could persuade her to bed him without her hopes of purity until marriage. The warring voices in his head started up again at the thought of her sweet, virginal form, laid out before him. _She wants more than that,_ whispered the soft one. _Why would her desires be of any consequence?_ the evil in him hissed, _since when are you so soft as to be swayed by the whims of a mere girl?_ Loki pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and the sound of soft footsteps made him look up. Frigga stood outside his cell, projecting herself inside. He stood to greet her.

"Hello, Loki," she said, smiling softly at her son. _Not her son,_ the bitter voice in him reminded weakly, and Loki all but ignored it.

"My Queen," he said, still in the habit of treating his not-family coolly.

"How did you like the books?" she gestured to a pile of them, the topmost a small green-bound book.

"They fill the silence." Loki scraped a thumbnail across his palm, his eyes focused on some long lost time in the distance.

"And Evarine?"

"What of the servant?" he shot back, cursing his speedy deflection.

Frigga's projection stepped closer with a knowing smirk, "Come now, my son, do you not care for her?"

Knitting his eyebrows together in irritation, Loki turned from the Queen.

"Your presence is missed among my halls." Frigga's words made his heart clench, her soft voice full of motherly care and love. _Love you do not deserve_, he told himself, squeezing his eyes shut to stave off any tears that might dare to well up.

"I am not for her, mother," he said quietly. _But you'll take her anyway,_ said another voice in his mind.

"Why not?" The question was so honest, Loki faced his mother, anger surging into his mind with all the reasons she couldn't be his.

"I am a monster." Loki spat.

Frigga breathed a wry chuckle, her eyes misty as she stepped closer, palms facing upward, "You're always so perceptive, about everyone but yourself."

Loki's jaw clenched and he held her gaze for a moment, blinking back tears. Lowering his eyes and closing the gap between them, Loki shook his head in a silent apology and reached for her extended hands. His fingers passed straight through, and the illusion of her flickered. With a defeated expression, Loki turned from his mother, knowing that she was already gone.

* * *

Evarine panted loudly as she slipped from her saddle and flopped onto the soft grass. She had discovered this hidden meadow weeks ago, and made a practice of riding out to it often since. She lay there for a few moments, catching her breath and pulling a few blades of grass. Her horse was a dappled mare named Starfire for her unusual coloring, which was almost pure black with flecks of white and gold and a pale mane. The beautiful horse snorted at Evarine's display and nipped some sweet grass a few feet away. Evarine sighed. Today had been exhausting. She had delivered Loki's second tray and excused herself before he could ask her to stay, then proceeded to throw herself into reading more of Midgard and its more current customs. When she brought the prince's last meal he had been pacing the cell, seemingly lost in thought, so she left quietly and made for the stables. Rolling to her side and sitting up, Evarine inspected the pool at the far side of the clearing, weighing the consequences of a swim with the enjoyment of cool water on her overheated skin. Sighing again, she stood and trudged over, stripping quickly and wading in. The water was clear as crystal and became gradually deeper as she swam nearer to the center, its stone-speckled bottom reaching almost twenty feet at the deepest place. Taking a deep breath, Evarine dove beneath the surface, reveling in the water against her bare skin as she shot downward. At ten feet under she popped her ears and kicked harder, pushing for the bottom. Reaching out, her fingertips grazed one of the smooth stones below her and she curled her fingers around it before circling back to the surface. It was odd, she thought as she came up for air, that on land she should be so uncoordinated, but in liquid she moved with such ease. Tossing the stone next to her dress, she struck out in the direction of the far bank, enjoying the strength she felt in her limbs with every stroke. Ducking under again, she swam in tight circles, doing front flips, back flips, and all manner of underwater acrobatics. Breaking the surface once more, she laughed at the pure joy that welled in her as she played in the water. Being entirely preoccupied with her elation, she did not hear the approaching hoof-beats until a horse and rider came galloping smoothly along the near side of the pool. She shrieked in distress and paddled backward, away from the mysterious person who had now dismounted and had taken notice of her. She covered her chest with one arm, treading water with the other.

"Who are you?" the question came out less like a demand than she would have liked, but the man stopped in his advance towards the water.

"I am Magnus, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I was swimming, as you can so plainly see," she replied sharply, "and my name is Evarine."

Magnus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "And what exactly moves a young woman like yourself to take a nude swim in broad daylight?"

"I was too warm." She stated matter-of-factly, "and what exactly moves a man like yourself to ride about where there are young women swimming nude?"

He grinned sheepishly at that, "In my defense I was not aware of your presence, let alone your state of undress."

Evaine smiled at him and took a closer look at his face, which turned out to be not at all unseemly, and almost forgot her awkward position. Almost.

"Would you be so kind as to face away from me, Sir Magnus?"

Magnus' grin widened but he turned around, crossing his arms over his chest and whistling a cheerful tune. Scrambling out of the water and dressing as efficiently as she could while still soaked, Evarine faced the man again.

"I'm decent."

"Clothed? Yes," he said, turning around and fixing the cuffs of his long-sleeved shirt, "Decent? Somehow I doubt that."

Evarine snorted, "What a gentleman you are."

Magnus gave her a once over and smirked, reminding Evarine of another not-so-gentlemanly-Aesir, "And you are such a lady."

Her face heated at his words and she shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I'll just be leaving now."

Magnus nodded as Evarine as she mounted Starfire, "That's a nice horse you have, what breed is it?"

She looked down at her large horse, "Some sort of Nivernais, I'm not really sure."

"Those are black, she must be a half-breed."

Evarine shrugged at Magnus and urged the horse into a trot out of the clearing. Starfire's coloring was, as ever, a mystery.

* * *

Back at the palace, Evarine was happy to find a bath drawn in her rooms and a note from Fandral.

_Dearest Evarine, I hope this letter finds you in good health. My presence has been required with Thor in battle, but I shall return soon for more adventures, so you mustn't miss me too much. Your Humble Servant, Fandral._

Evarine chuckled at his playful pride and dramatics as she set the note on her end table. Hanging her dress in the closet, she entered her bathing room, the smell of orange blossoms and lavender enveloping her as she sunk into the steaming water. She had ridden hard on the way home, and her limbs felt like jelly. After washing, she toweled her hair dry and slipped under her blankets, falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

.

.

So yeah, no great words of wisdom tonight. If you review I might just love you forever. Any comments on anything about the story or requests, things you want to happen, etc., are welcome and appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **All these reviews, I cannot believe they broke fifty (and are almost to 60!). You guys, you readers who take the time to review, you are freaking awesome and I want to thank you for keeping me on the ball with this story. Honestly, without you guys I probably would have just left this story alone for a long while. **JolieFolie,** you are so very welcome! More of that type of smut shall be coming. If you want a legit visual of that feels scene with Loki and Frigga, the second TDW deleted scene has it. Aye, poor Loki, he needs to be wrapped up in a blanket and hugged. I love the drool face btw. **DeaththeKidbemine9,** do tell who this other Magnus is. If it's who I think it might possibly be, then you get extra cyber cookies for astuteness. I'm not quite sure what I'll be doing with him yet, he seems like the type who could go many different ways. **ShadowSlayer2013, **thanks, I just had to include that part with Loki and Frigga, those feels! D: **Chelsea Di Marco Macbeth, **sorry about the delay, and thank you for your review! **Miss Pibbles, **thank you so much. You have no idea how many times I've had to re-write some of these chapters to get Loki's personality right, and I'm glad they come out sounding okay. **Guest (Feb 7th), **thanks, I rather like her too. It's been rough lately, but I finally found time to type out a new chapter, so please do enjoy! **J****unitiger,** thanks so much! I am just in love with writing Loki, even when he's a pain to get right. I'm glad to have helped. :D Please don't die! Oh boy about trying to get chapters perfect, don't I know it. Sooooo many times I've had to completely re-write scenes because they just felt wrong in the story. *sigh* Thank you again, my writing has been called many things but elegant is definitely among the best compliments I've ever gotten.

.

.

So sorry for the delay, my cousin was down the other weekend when I would normally be writing this up, and we had a grand old time watching BBC Robin Hood marathons and Avengers. *dat sexy-and-somewhat-(okay _very)_-deranged Loki* Friday and Saturday I was gone, then all day today I've been sick, but I finally felt well enough to finish writing.

P.S. Katy Perry's Dark Horse and Imagine Dragons' Monster were inspiring songs for some bits of this chapter.

* * *

The room was bright, unusually so. Evarine rolled to her other side and had almost drifted back to sleep when a small tug on her consciousness told her that something was amiss. She scrunched her eyebrows together irritably. She wanted to continue exploring the alternate universe of her dreams, but the thought tugged harder before finally bursting into her mind. Jolting up as she realized that it wasn't her room, she clutched the sheet to her chest in surprise.

"You've finally awoken." A familiar velvety voice said quietly behind her.

Groaning, Evarine, flopped back on to the bed, facing away from him, "I don't suppose it would do any good to ask why I am here, or how."

"That it might not," Loki said as he slid under the blankets next to her, "but I would be happy to tell you. It's actually quite an amusing tale."

Taking Evarine's irritated huff as encouragement, he continued. "Late last night, I was awakened by someone walking through the corridors. No one had any business creeping about at that hour, so I was mildly curious. It was shocking, to say the least, when you shuffled up to my cell in that deliciously scandalous night gown," Loki ran his fingers along her shoulder blade appreciatively, "even more so when you came inside and lay in my bed."

Evarine shivered at his soft touch and rolled to face him, his hand following the line of her movement and coming to rest on her collar bone, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Loki stoked the hollow of her throat silently. He couldn't tell her the true reason he had delayed her inevitable waking and the likelihood that she would leave soon after doing so, but something in him wouldn't let him lie to her. She placed a hand on his cheek, watching his unfocused eyes and blank expression. Knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him, she took his hand from her neck and twisted into his arms, pressing her back flush against his chest. Loki sighed and wrapped himself around her, kissing the top of Evarine's head softly.

_I care for you, you foolish, beautiful girl,_ Loki's voice whispering into Evarine's mind startled her for a moment.

"And I you, Loki," she whispered back and shut her eyes, preparing for the ache in her middle that his kindnesses often caused, but it never came. Instead she felt a growing sense of warmth that began where his fingers pressed against her ribcage and spread across her skin. Evarine grinned as an idea came to her and turned within Loki's arms to face him. His expression turned cautious at her wicked expression; he had not seen her look at him that way before.

"Loki," she said in a soft voice that didn't match her smirk, "You've seen me as I am."

"I have," he replied, disliking the path her words seemed to be taking.

"And I have seen you."

Loki nodded as she continued, "But I have not seen _all_ of you, as you truly are."

His gaze hardened, "**No**."

"But Loki-" she began, but he cut her off, "Why would you want that?" Taking a handful of her hair and leaning in, inches from her face, he continued in a calmer tone, "You do not want to see the entirety of who I am, Evarine."

"Why not?" she asked quietly, touching her nose to his and breathing in the icy smell of him, "I want to see you, Loki. Show me, please."

Loki closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into her touch. "Swear something to me first," he ground out.

"Anything."

Opening his eyes, Loki flashed her a wry grin. "You should not agree without first knowing the terms, darling."

Evarine's breath caught at his wide pupils and husky tone, "What are the terms, then?"

Loki pressed his thumb over the pulse point in her neck, enjoying her shiver of pleasure. "Give yourself to me, entirely."

"Loki," she began, her tone weary, "Why do you ask the one thing I will not do?"

"Why is it the one thing you will not do?" he asked in an almost desperate whisper.

"You are not my husband, Loki, and it is not as if you were asking me to wed you."

Loki chuckled bitterly, still rubbing his nose against hers, "It is not as if you would wed one such as me."

Closing her eyes, Evarine tried to suppress the familiar ache that had finally found its way back to her. "One such as you?"

"A traitor prince, an evil god, a frost giant."

Evarine kissed him softly, "You are not evil."

Letting out a shuddered breath, Loki kissed her harder, reveling in her responsiveness until she broke the kiss.

"Loki, please."

"Mmmm?" he intoned, rolling over her and caging her hips with his legs.

"Show me," she pleaded against his lips.

Loki groaned, "Do you not ever relent?"

"When I get the things I want," she smirked.

Kissing her once more, Loki sat up and traced his fingers along her skin, enchanting it to stay warm when his touch would be freezing. She watched his darkened expression, keeping still as he layered his magic over her body. When he finished, Evarine pulled him down and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere, Loki," she said in a quietly determined voice.

He didn't reply, but watched Evarine warily as he slipped into his true form. Ridges rose along his body, his eyes turning a vivid scarlet and skin a frosty cobalt. The temperature dropped drastically and Evarine shivered, but the enchantments kept her comfortably warm. Loki paused, hovering above her and fighting the voices inside that insisted she could never accept him. Sensing his hesitation, Evarine ran her fingers through his raven-colored hair, silently affirming her earlier statement. Loki was still cautious, slowly lowering his lips to hers. Evarine gasped at the chill of his mouth gently ravishing her own and kissed him back more urgently, earning a low growl from Loki.

"If you keep testing my control," he whispered, licking from her jaw to her earlobe and biting it, "I may not be able to resist taking you here and now."

Evarine responded by grinding her hips up to his and enjoying a small moment of triumph as she broke through the last of his usually neutral demeanor. Pinning her with his cold body, Loki took her mouth with more aggression than he had ever allowed himself, his tongue dominating Evarine's mouth as she tugged his hair sharply in attempt to have him closer.

Both of them were panting by the time Loki broke the kiss, sucking an icy trail down her throat. Sliding his hand under one strap, he whispered a small spell and her nightgown no longer graced her body. Grinning rakishly at Evarine's intake of breath as he ran his chilled tongue over each of her nipples, Loki spread her legs and began placing slow, wintry kisses down the soft swell of her belly. He licked along her hip bone, nipping the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. Evarine thrust a hand in Loki's hair as his nose grazed her wet slit.

"The smell of your readiness is delicious," he began, inhaling deeply and sliding his tongue up her sex, "but your taste has me in raptures."

"Don't stop," she half-whined, pushing his face closer to her mound.

Needing no more encouragement, Loki spread her lower lips and focused all his attention on her sensitive clit, increasing the enchantment on it to make his tongue feel pleasantly cool rather than its true glacial temperature.

"Oh Loki," Evarine moaned as he sucked her hard, lifting her leg and placing it on his shoulder for better access.

"_Yes, love?_" his voice in her head asked innocently.

A small thought bubbled up before Evarine could stop it, "_I__ love you._"

_No, no, no, no,_ she thought to herself, _no l-words. None at all. Strong affection, yes, that's what you have. _

"I l-l-like this," she stuttered, her throat closing every time her brain told her to say love.

"_Having trouble enunciating?_" he asked, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

Evarine moaned as he slipped a cold finger inside her, curling it hard, "It would seem so."

Loki didn't reply, but sped his tongue as he felt her nearing the edge. His finger hit her sweet spot and she came hard, crying out to him.

Carefully removing his hands from her, Loki scooped Evarine into his arms, not caring that he would seem needy. He began shifting back into his Aesir form, but she stopped him.

"No, don't," she whispered, kissing his collar bone, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh?" he asked, resuming his Jotun skin, "And what might you be wanting to do with me?"

Evarine chuckled, and began slowly sliding down his body. "My prince," she said as she reached the top of his pants, "would you divest your clothes the same way you did mine?"

Loki grinned a little and magicked away his clothing, lying back on a pillow to watch what Evarine would do. Her breathing hitched as she took in his long, lithe body, covered in ridge patterns and frosty blue. She stoked the lines on his abdomen, making him shiver.

"You're beautiful," she breathed, her hand sliding lower, "How anyone could think differently once knowing you is beyond me."

For once in his long life, Loki was completely speechless with wonder at her words. Evarine touched him gently, bending down and licking the ridges on his errect length. Loki hissed with pleasure at her warm tongue swirling around his head, and his fingers worked their way into her hair.

"Evarine," he moaned, his voice thick and breaking after minutes of this sweet torture.

"Mmmm?" she hummed, her tongue still caressing him.

"Let me make you mine," he whispered pleadingly as she continued, her perfectly soft touch driving him mad. Evarine paused for a moment before continuing to stroke him with her hands.

"Loki," she started, a gentle warning in her voice, "There is not much I would like more, but you know I will not yeild in this."

Loki groaned, but otherwise stayed silent as she set her mouth to him again, finishing him more quickly than he would have liked.

Cleaning up their mess with a quick spell, Loki pulled his blankets over them and Evarine curled up against his chest.

Stoking her hair idly, Loki asked in a soft tone, "Why will you not yeild in that?"

"When I was a young girl, my mother explained to me what happens between a man and a woman on their wedding night. She had not waited for that night, and suffered because of it," Evarine said quietly, "The man she had lain with left her soon after, and she made me swear I would not make the same mistake. I cannot let her down in this, Loki."

Loki laughed bitterly, "You would not be making the same mistake, as I have nowhere to go."

"A point well made, but my oath still stands," Evarine sighed.

They lay in silence for a long time before Loki spoke again, "Then marry me."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Oohoohohoo it's good to be back and writing again. Y'all reviewers got me going all Freddie Mercury *success* over here. **Babynora1983,** indeed, he is full of surprises. **Topthis808,** hehehe yes I was just waiting for the right moment to arise. It was really just a matter of time before he did. **X****-doesntmarkthespot,** thank you! :D I'm sorry to have deprived you so long. It must've been rough. I loved that one, it was so much fun to write. I shall do my best to keep it up! **Fandoms101,** why thank you! It's a good bit of work, but so worth it to hear from folks like you. :D **Christina,** oh he will be quite the character. I forgive you for not reading for so long, as long as it doesn't happen again. ;) You know how I get when you don't read this fic that is pretty much entirely started because of you. Ehehehe I love you too, and be careful not to die of fangirling there, honey. 3 **Junitiger,** how could I, you ask? Very easily. Cliff hangers are by far the most fun to write (second only to Loki smut) and there will be plenty of them where this story is concerned. Hehehe but thank you.

.

.

Taking another moment to thank all the incredibly wonderful reviewers that take the time to tell me what they think of this fiction; you guys are awesome and why I haven't trashed the idea like 90% of the other stuff I've written. And without further ado, the story continues!

* * *

"Marry you?" Evarine echoed in a shocked tone before her mouth caught up with her mind, "But you do not love me."

"I care for you, is that not enough?" he said, his voice undercut with hurt at her response.

"I- I don't know, Loki," she answered, closing her eyes and twisting closer in his arms, "I need to think about it."

She resolutely ignored his dejected sigh as her mind neared unconsciousness. Loki whispered something against her hair, but she was too close to sleep and it slipped away from her as the world went black.

* * *

_Fear, bone chilling and all too real, coursed through Evarine's veins as she ran in the direction of the distant, inhuman screams. "Save him, save him," eerie voices chanted all around her. She stumbled on the black, rocky ground, cutting her palms and knees on unseen obstacles. A dark fog had descended, leaving her nearly blind in the cavernous space. Not that it mattered, as the shrieks grew louder with every step, drawing her closer. Evarine stopped dead in her tracks as the fog cleared to reveal__ what could only be described as a horrific scene. There Loki lay, chained to the rocks, his body covered in bloody gashes and broken bones sticking out at odd angles making him look more creature than man. His hair was matted with dried blood, and above him a serpent dripped poison into his wounds, making him screech with every drop that touched him. Out of the darkness two terrible beings stepped forth, one brandishing a jagged knife that it used to reopen any cuts that had begun to heal. The other raised it's dagger as if to slit Loki's throat, and Evarine rushed forward, her voice breaking in a shrill cry._

* * *

"No!" Evarine's fist beat against Loki's chest as he held her.

"Evarine, darling, shhh, it's alright," he said soothingly as her shouts broke into sobs, "It was just a dream."

Finally gaining consciousness, Evarine crushed herself against him, still shaking in the aftershocks of her nightmare.

"What happened, Evarine, what did you see?" Loki asked in a concerned voice as he rubbed her back.

Shaking her head, Evarine tried to describe her dream. "A horrible place," she croaked, "There were creatures- torturing you. And the screams- I couldn't stop it, oh Loki." Tears flowed afresh as Evarine buried her face against him.

"Shh," he comforted, "I'm here, my love, nothing's going to hurt you."

Still sniffling, Evarine peered up at him through tear soaked eyelashes, "Yes."

"Yes, as in _yes_, yes?" Loki fought the swelling of his heart, lest she wasn't referring to what he hoped.

"Yes," Evarine laughed brokenly and beamed a watery smile at him.

"Oh Evarine," he breathed, kissing her puffy lips, "I- I don't know what to say."

"Imagine that," Evarine chuckled between his kisses, "One word and I have rendered the great silver-tongue speechless."

"Mmm," Loki smirked, "It isn't the first time you've done that."

Running her fingers through his hair as he kissed her delicately, Evarine let out a contented sigh.

"What happens now?" She asked softly.

Loki tightened his arms around her, "I imagine an audience with the Queen is in order."

"Shall I ask her to come here? Speaking to your mother for you is one thing, but about this-" Evarine shuddered slightly.

"Don't worry," he smiled at Evarine's innate shyness, "You won't face her alone."

"Loki?" she began in a cautious voice, still playing with his silky hair.

"Yes?"

"What was it you said, just before I fell asleep?"

Loki stiffened; he hadn't realized she'd heard him at all, "Does it matter?"

Evarine shrugged, "I was just curious."

Stroking her back, Loki debated on telling her while his mind waged war against itself. She had already proved to be trustworthy, but being open was still an alien concept to him. Before he could decide, Evarine broke the silence again.

"It isn't fair, you know. I'm as readable as an open book to you, and yet you do not grant me that same courtesy."

Loki stared into the distance for a moment before replying, "I said I would do anything to keep you."

"Oh," Evarine breathed in mild amazement, earning a chuckle from him.

"Oh indeed," he smirked, kissing the soft skin between her eyebrows.

"You are much better than you give yourself credit for," Evarine mumbled as she settled into his arms again, breathing in the delicious scent of him as she fell asleep once more.

Loki listened to Evarine's steady intake of breath, still shocked by the day's turn of events. He hadn't known what he was thinking when he asked her to be his wife; the words had taken on a mind of their own and left his mouth before he could rein them in. But for her to actually say yes, it was unreal, like a sweet dream that he didn't wish to wake from. He was sure his mother would approve, but Loki shuddered to think what might happen if Odin found out. Pushing these thoughts aside, he let himself join Evarine in slumber.

* * *

Evarine waited outside the Queen's sitting room, wringing her hands. It had been afternoon by the time she had been able to leave Loki's cell, as he had refused to return her garments until she promised to speak to his mother straightaway. Frigga called for her to enter, forcing Evarine's thoughts to the present. Stepping inside and closing the door behind her, Evarine knelt respectfully.

"Lady Evarine," the queen said, "Rise, child. What news have you?"

Evarine stood to address the Queen. "Your Majesty, Prince Loki has requested an audience with you," she began, avoiding eye contact, "presently, if possible."

Frigga's expression turned into one of concern and she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but I think it would be best to let him explain," Evarine said nervously.

"All right," said the Queen, rising and making her way to the door, "I will go to him at once."

Evarine followed silently, not daring to speak. It seemed like ages, but they finally reached Loki's cell. Standing outside, Frigga spoke first.

"What has happened, my son?"

"Mother," Loki said, stepping closer to his cell's barrier, "I have asked Evarine for her hand in marriage, and she has accepted."

Frigga looked between Evarine and her son, nodding slowly. "I should have expected as much," she smiled, "You two have my blessing, and I wish you every happiness."

"I would ask that Odin not hear of this, at least until after," Loki said quietly, his boyish expression full of mixed dread and hope.

"Of course, Loki," Frigga replied, her heart swelling with love and justification. She had known her child was alive in him yet. "I imagine you will not want to wait for a proper ceremony," she smirked at Evarine, who blushed.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Well then," the Queen said, clasping her hands before her, "I will prepare the bare necessities, and all will be ready by tomorrow. We will return then."

Motioning to Evarine, Frigga turned, her smile growing broader as she walked. Evarine bade Loki a hasty goodbye and ran to catch up with with the Queen. Frigga smiled as she rushed up, and offered an arm to Evarine as they exited the dungeons.

"My dear, will you walk with me a while?"

"Of course," Evarine said, looping her arm in the Queen's.

They were nearing the center of the gardens before Frigga spoke again, "I must thank you, Lady Evarine. It has been far too long since I've seen my son so full of love."

Evarine was taken aback for a moment before she replied, "With respect, my Queen, he does not love me."

"Nonsense," Frigga dismissed, "Perhaps he does not realize it yet, but a mother can always tell. But the real question is, do you love him?"

"I- No- I don't know," Evarine stuttered, "How can one be sure if they love someone?"

The Queen smiled and placed her hand over Evarine's, "Love comes in many forms, child. You will know."

"Shall we?" Frigga said, motioning to one of the garden's stone benches.

* * *

Loki paced around his cell, lost in the world of his thoughts. Evarine would be gone this night, and already he craved her presence. He picked up a book in an attempt to ignore the falling sensation in the pit of his stomach, but ended up staring blankly at the page as his mind continued to torment him with all the things that could go wrong before then and the next day. Snapping the book shut, Loki set it down calmly and resumed his pacing. He was the god of mischief and lies, and he was certainly not going to be nervous about the wedding. She'd said yes. That was what mattered, he reminded himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and sinking into his five-legged chair. Unfortunately, stating that he wasn't going to be nervous had no effect whatsoever, and he soon resumed his anxious pacing. The sound of footsteps made him halt abruptly, and he turned, hope welling at the thought of Evarine coming to see him. To his disappointment, the servant before him was certainly not Evarine. The short, older lady slid a tray and pitcher into Loki's cell, smiling slightly as she turned to leave. Curious despite the dissatisfaction of his false hope, Loki picked up the tray. It contained Evarine's Midgardian confection called "cookies" and a large bundle with a note attached.

_Dear Loki, I trust this letter finds you well. Your mother recommended asking you to design the rings, and has provided materials to do so. I look forward to seeing them, and you. Eternally yours, Evarine._

Loki unwrapped the bundle and smiled. In his lap were all manner of metals and gems, from the common to exceedingly rare. Picking up a piece of iridium, Loki turned it over, testing its weight. He set it on the tray and sorted through emeralds, topaz, jadeite, peridots, and sapphires of every shade. Finally, he found a pair of green diamonds. Their color was as rich as the shade of his ceremonial cape, and he grinned at the thought of Evarine carrying his color. He set aside the rest of the bundle's contents and touched the iridium, focusing his magic into it. The silvery metal floated in his hands as he wove it into two equally intricate rings, setting the diamonds to shine out from within them. Taking the smaller one, he layered enchantments into it. Spells of protection, spells to harm those who would do her harm, the few healing spells he had suffered through learning now felt like not enough. He called forth spells from his earliest childhood til just before his imprisonment and those he had learned since. Hour after hour, he fed magic into her ring. With a final incantation, Loki examined the metal, enjoying the way it sang with his enchantments. He was exhausted, but this ring would safeguard Evarine when he could not. It was a temporary solution, he decided. Placing the rings in his pocket, Loki sprawled across his slightly twisted bed and slept.

* * *

Evarine sighed as she slipped into bed. She had sat and talked a long while with the queen, making wedding plans and hearing stories of Loki as a child. Getting the day off to keep the tradition of being separated from one's future spouse just before the marriage had been great fun and helped with the shock of her unexpected engagement. She'd even had the chance to visit with Caldor and Grace, who invited her to see their new home together. As Evarine watched them, she couldn't help wondering if Loki would be as kind of a husband as Cal was to Grace. She'd pushed the thoughts away to deal with later, and was now lying awake, unable to sleep for her mind's roaring. Rolling over, Evarine shut her stormy eyes and focused on playing scenarios out in her head, a tactic that had helped her sleeplessness before. She imagined her home, the old building's stones gleaming in summer sun. The door opened and two ruddy faced children ran out. The first was older, his earthy curls bouncing, and the younger girl had dark, flowing hair and an odd complexion. As Evarine looked closer, she saw tiny raised lines along the girl's arms, which were so pale as to be almost blue. The girl chased her brother around the house, and the sounds of their delighted giggles faded as Evarine's mind finally quieted, allowing her to sleep.

* * *

Ehehehehe, review please!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Woot woot, the reviews broke 70! You guys are the best! **Z****elha28, **thanks hehe, but no promises on that one. **Fandoms101,** ehehehe! I'm so glad you liked the way that played out. :D There was some debate on if she would say yes soon or not, but then the nightmare happened and I was like, 'Eet eez ze pierfect plan!' So yeah. **X-doesntmarkthespot,** so am I! It's going to be such fun. I was going to have the rings be golden or something, but iridium is far more durable, and really really shiny. And I agree, he is a great sport for my writing antics. Not vaporizing me or anything. *looks around semi-nervously* **Destiny Xavier16,** here is more! **Guest (March 1st),** thank you! :D **LOVE THIS FANFIC,** thank you so much! Trust me, there are TONS of amazing ones out there just waiting to be discovered, but I shall certainly continue writing this one. **84sazza-robin84,** sorry it's driving you crazy. More is on the way! **DeaththeKidbemine9,** there you are, you magnificent person who has been away for a long while. And yes! Weddings! I promise this one wont be very long, though no wedding feasts and all that at present. Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Extra cyber cookies for you, dear. Magnus' name (and a bit of the persona) was inspired by Wallander. **Aletheia Xanthia,** hehehe thank you. I am so glad you like the story thus far, and I certainly do intend to continue. The characters, well, they have sort of taken on a life of their own and leave me to write down the scenes they act out in my head. The smut and fluffier bits are sometimes rough to write, as I honestly prefer getting into the freaky dark side of things, and this fic has not been that way at all as of yet. Perhaps in the next one I write; I'm considering either another post-avengers with Darcy, or perhaps a pre-thor with another OC or Sigyn all the way to the current movies. *shrugs*

.

.

So, I hope that I'll have time to write over the next few weeks. So don't freak out if updates are kinda slow (or nonexistent); I've just got a buttload of school to finish and I'll start cranking it out again. Now that that's out of the way, a chaptah for my lovelies!

* * *

Evarine woke early the next day, unable to fall back asleep after realizing that it was the day she would marry Loki. A small box satin her dresser, a gift from the queen. She swung her feet over the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. It was going to be a long day. In the closet hung her wedding dress, which was pure white, its lace-covered bodice encrusted in diamonds that shimmered even in the early morning darkness. After bathing and waiting for her mass of auburn curls to dry, Evarine slipped into the dress, enjoying how the lace sleeves hung off her shoulders and gave it an ethereal effect. She spun before the mirror, smiling as the airy skirts flared out. It was time to leave for the dungeons. Her nervousness attempted to rise again, but she pushed it away and opened the waiting box. Within it lay a pendant and chain, the former set with a single opal, and the latter made of smooth white gold that had been braided in such a way as to resemble a snake's scales. She slipped the pendant on to its chain. Looping it around her throat and clipping it together, she slid the clasp behind her neck. The Queen's magic flowed out and tingled across Evarine's skin as the necessary illusion of her servant's attire settled into place. Taking a deep breath, Evarine marched out with more determination than necessary to meet her prince.

* * *

Loki paced the length of his cell. He was dressed in his full ceremonial armor, though the golden horns of his helmet seemed slightly smaller than usual. Perhaps it had just been too long since he had worn it, he reasoned, and his memory had painted a grander picture than the actuality. He was willing to think through anything, no matter how mundane, if it meant a momentary break from his ever-increasing anxiousness. The sound of footsteps snapped him from his thoughts, and he turned. Loki's heart sank for a moment when he saw Evarine's plain clothing, but the illusion's edges flickered ever so slightly, and he smiled. Of course his mother would think of everything. She was followed by Frigga, who joined her inside Loki's cell.

"Hello, my son," the Queen smiled, hugging Loki tightly.

"Mother," he managed to reply as she released him.

Evarine touched the necklace's stone and the illusion faded, revealing her shining dress. Loki scraped his thumbnail along his palm and ran his eyes over her dress. His unguarded expression nearly left Evarine breathless as he stepped closer and took her hands in his.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Loki looked to his mother to begin the ceremony, and she smiled at the pair of them, her heart swelling at the sight of her son so awestruck with happiness.

"Today, in the house of Odin, there is cause for much celebration and joy. For today Loki Odinson and Evarine Volunddottir will be joined in eternal union, which naught but death can separate. Marriage is the joining of two people, the union of two hearts. We enter it joyfully and in the knowledge that love is both our highest achievement and life's most precious gift," Frigga said, presenting the ceremonial sword. Evarine held it lightly in one hand and Loki slid both rings over the end of it, wrapping his other hand around the handle just below Evarine's.

The Queen continued the ritual sayings, weaving power into her words that would bind them together, "May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace when the day is done. May love flow between you as endless as the waters of Hvergelmir, as powerful as Thor's Hammer, and as fierce as the fires of Muspelheim. May the joy of youth and the wisdom of age bless your hearts until that day when the glorious final battle is upon you."

Loki slid Evarine's ring from the blade and made to put it on her finger, but it slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. Frigga smiled and Evarine giggled as Loki bent to retrieve the ring, his face red with embarrassment. Successfully placing it on Evarine's ring finger, Loki held out his hand when Evarine took his ring from the short blade. After sliding it on his hand without any difficulty, she handed the sword back to the Queen, who produced a long strip of green cloth. Loki took Evarine's hand and smiled at her.

Frigga began wrapping the cloth around their joined hands, "Do you swear, Evarine, to accept Loki as your husband, whom you will respect and care for all your days?"

Evarine smiled widely at Loki, "I swear."

"And do you swear, Loki, to accept Evarine as your wife, whom you will respect and care for all your days?"

"I swear." Loki said with determination.

Frigga smiled between them as she finished binding their hands and presented an intricately woven silver tiara, sliding it into Evarine's curls, "I, Frigga Allmother, do declare you bound eternally in sacred matrimony, and you, Evarine Volunddottir, to be a princess of the realm."

Evarine's eyes widened at Frigga's words; she hadn't fully realized that marrying Loki would make her a princess. "Thank you, my Queen," she said, still processing her new title.

The Queen took Evarine's free hand in both of hers and smiled, "I am blessed to have such a wonderful daughter for my son; there is no need for thanks."

Evarine blushed and bit her lip, peeking at Loki, who was smiling at her like a man who had died and gone to Valhalla. If a man who had died and gone to Valhalla would also have a devious glint in his eyes, that is. Frigga put her arms around both of them and kissed each of their foreheads. Pulling back, she traced Evarine's necklace, and gold and blue magic shimmered around it.

"My wedding gift to you," she began with an impish expression, "is a month of freedom from this cell and the many prying eyes that surround it. You may choose which realm you wish to spend it on, and in a month's time both of you will be returned here. But, Evarine, don't take the necklace off, if you do you'll be sent back instantly."

Loki's mouth hung open at his mother's generosity, and he pulled her into a hug with his free arm. "Oh mother," he breathed in an awed tone, "Thank you."

Evarine's smile grew impossibly wide and her eyes misted slightly at the sight of Loki, so open and happy. Kissing her son's cheek when he released his hold, the Queen stepped back with tears of joy in her eyes.

"After you return, I will speak to Odin on your behalf. Surely something more savory than this cell can be arranged."

Loki's eyes watered and he smiled genuinely, for the first time in ages, at his mother, "I do not deserve a mother as wonderful as you."

Frigga smirked, "And yet you have me all the same."

Loki took the Allmother's hand and kissed it, shaking his head in amazement and joy.

"Come along my children," she said, opening the cell's door and leading them out.

Loki was hesitant at first, but followed with Evarine by his side. Once outside, Loki rolled his shoulders and sighed as he realized just how much his cell had been repressing his magic. Stepping out was like taking a deep breath of fresh country air after being underground.

Frigga turned to them to give one last piece of advice before shimmering out of sight, "You may travel where you please, but the opal only held enough energy for three trips. Spend them wisely.

Loki nodded and bade his mother farewell, smirking at Evarine and the plan that had taken root in his mind.

She smiled up at him, "Where are we going?"

"Where do you wish to go?" he asked in reply.

"Well," Evarine began, swinging their joined hands, "I have always been curious of what it is like to sneak about unseen, and I should like to see what your bedroom looks like."

Loki's smirk grew at her suggestion, and he leaned in to kiss her, bending magic around them to render them invisible to all. Breaking the kiss and touching his nose to hers, Loki waited for Evarine to open her eyes and see how the world looked to one unseen by it. Her delighted gasp sent his heart soaring again; how he would strive to hear her make that sound more often.

"Well, darling, what do you think?" he whispered, kissing her again.

"It's amazing," she breathed, grasping the front of his armor and pulling him closer. The colors were brighter, more dreamlike, and everything seemed to sway slightly. His eyes looked like emeralds lit from within by stars, and a deep ache built within Evarine at the way his pupils nearly swallowed the green of his irises when he looked at her.

Loki chuckled against her lips and kissed her harder, "If you keep this up, we won't make it out of the dungeon, much less to my chambers."

"I've changed my mind," Evarine giggled, "Let's not sneak about."

"A stellar plan," he replied, undoing the cloth that bound their hands and swinging Evarine into his arms, an action that made her squeak in surprise before lacing her fingers together behind his neck. It only took a tiny amount of concentration to teleport them just outside his rooms, where he opened the door and strode over the threshold. Slamming the door with his boot and depositing Evarine next to his fur-covered bed, he released his hold on the magic surrounding them. Evarine smirked at Loki, enjoying his predatory gaze as she took a step back, almost daring him to advance. Loki tilted his head for a moment before striding after her, a mischievous glint lighting up his eyes. Evarine backed away, egging him on with her devious expression. His smirk widened when her heel hit the wall and her expression faltered, giving way to one of prey-like fear. Loki caged Evarine in with his arms and kissed her with a gentleness that didn't match the rest of his stance. Evarine sighed contentedly as his hands slid down to her back, unlacing her dress in slow, deliberate motions.

"My prince," Evarine said in a mock formal tone as he slid the beautiful dress from her body, "I find that you are rather overdressed."

Loki ran his fingers down Evarine's arm and laced their fingers together. Leading her over to the bed and taking a small step back, he began shedding his armor in an unhurried pace. Evarine's mouth watered as the smooth skin of his chest came into view and he knelt to unlace his boots. Evarine sat back on the bed as Loki removed the rest of his clothing.

"My princess," he purred as he crawled over Evarine and captured her mouth, "You are absolutely stunning today."

"What about other days?" Evarine asked playfully, even as she blushed at his words.

Loki growled as her tongue traced his upper lip, "You are always beautiful, my dear, but today you outshine the stars."

"Silvertongue," she giggled as pure joy welled within her, "how I love you."

Loki froze for a moment, his eyes searching hers, "Are you glad you married me, Evarine?"

"Of course I am, Loki," she replied, stroking his cheek.

Shuddering slightly at her soft touch, he put a hand over hers and held it there a moment. Evarine's fingers slid into his hair as he placed open-mouthed kisses along her throat.

"I am not worthy of your love," he whispered, biting the junction of her neck and shoulder gently.

Before Evarine could reply, the sound of loud footsteps marching towards Loki's door interrupted her train of thought, and Loki had just enough time to cast an illusion over the room before the door burst open, revealing a very angry looking Thor.

* * *

.

.

Oohoohohoo, I am the bad guy. *twirls invisible mustache* Review please! :D


End file.
